Valin's Keeper
by Ammie Hawk
Summary: Sequel to Ammie Hawk. When Ammie Hawk left Middle Earth, she left a few things behind. Originally Written in 2003. Constructive Criticism welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Valin's Keeper

Valin's Keeper

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings.

AN: This is the sequel to Ammie Hawk, if you haven't read that I would suggest reading it first as things might get a bit confusing. Same thing applies with this as with Ammie Hawk, I wrote it almost five years ago and I'm not changing it. I'm not even doing a brief edit. I'm just copying what's on my computer to fanfiction. Feel free to leave criticism, constructive or not, I'll read through them and maybe I'll decide to rewrite these stories at a later date.

Okay, little notes on the story now, it is a sequel to Ammie Hawk, it doesn't use many people from Lord of the Rings but it does use a lot of the places. Also there is a bit of an age gap between my leading couple, it just worked that way. The Elvish glossary will once again be at the end of the story.

Characters:

Lendemel Hawk (Hawk) - Keeper of Valin, youngest daughter of Ammie and Legolas

Catherine (Cat) - Matthew and Nora's daughter

Matthew- Father of Catherine and Lendemel, warrior

Nora- Wife of Matthew, mother of Catherine and Lendemel

Hayden- Boy from village

Lindir (Lin) - Guard of the king of Gondor, Legolas and Ammie's son, twin of Lillian

Lillian (Lil) - Guard of the king of Gondor, Legolas and Ammie's daughter, twin of Lindir

Estel- heir to the throne of Gondor

Eldarion- King of Gondor, Aragorn's son

Elrohir (Ro) - Elrond's son, watcher of the keeper of Valin

Ammie- Lendemel's mother, former keeper of Valin

Legolas- Ammie's husband, father of Lendemel

Morgost- New Dark Lord, a former underling of Sauron

Deloth- head orc of Morgost

Chapter 1: Prologue

Nora looked up at her husband and smiled weakly. She thought she would never get through the last few hours. But she had and now her baby girl was cradled in her arms. She knew this would be their only child, because there had been so much damage done during the birthing process. But she didn't care, it would have been nice to have more children but she was content with her daughter.

"What are we going to call her?" Matthew asked sitting down next to his wife.

"Catherine." Nora replied firmly.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Matthew rose and went to answer it. On the other side was a young woman. Matthew was confused; he had never seen her before. But then he noticed that she was in pain and he brought her inside.

"Please, help me." The woman whispered.

He sat her down, "What do you need?"

"A midwife, and please hurry. This baby isn't going to wait." She replied laying back.

Matthew looked over at his wife; she motioned for him to go. If this woman needed help they would give it to her. He ran out of his house and across the small village where they lived to the midwife's house. He hated to disturb her again but he had to.

"Matthew?" she was confused, "What is it now? I thought your wife already had her baby."

"She did." He replied, "But a stranger showed up on my doorstep and asked for a midwife. She said to hurry."

The midwife turned and grabbed her kit. Two babies in one night, this had to be a record for her. When she reached the house, she looked at the stranger confused. She looked like she had traveled a great distance. But a contraction seized her and the midwife hurried over to help. Half an hour later, she handed the woman a beautiful baby girl.

"Thank you." The woman said looking at the midwife, "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone I was here."

"You have my word, miss." With that she left the house to get some sleep.

Ammie looked at the little girl in her arms and had to fight back tears. She had been only two months along when she set out with Arwen for Lothlorien, so she hadn't known. She pulled the ring off her finger and slipped it on the child's tiny one. The fit was perfect. She pulled the child close and wept.

Her hosts were confused, she just had a baby and now she was sad. Maybe she had lost the father, or something like that.

"What's wrong, miss?" Nora asked trying to soothe her from the bed.

Ammie looked at the man and woman in whose care she found herself. "Could I ask a favor of you?" she asked a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Anything." Matthew replied looking at his wife.

"Would you keep her?" she inquired another tear spilling over.

"Why?" Nora was terribly confused by the request.

"She must remain here. I have to leave, but she must stay." The woman was making no sense to her hosts.

"What do you mean?" Matthew tried cautiously.

Ammie straightened up and wiped away her tears, "She is a very special child." She began, "But I have to leave Middle Earth, my time has come, but not hers. So I have to ask you to take care of her."

"We will do what we can." Nora replied looking up at her husband, he nodded his approval.

"Just make sure she doesn't take the ring off. And," she rose and pulled off her cloak, bow and arrows, Tiggara, and then she turned and removed her mithril, "Give these to her as soon as possible. Please train her with them, for she will need to protect herself." She wrapped them into a bundle and handed it to Matthew, "And please, call her Lendemel Hawk." Ammie went over and handed the woman her baby. "Namarie, dilthen min." With that she turned and fled the house.

Matthew tried to follow her but when he got out the door she was nowhere to be found. He went back inside and looked at his wife confused.

"What are we to do?" he asked as she began to feed the new infant.

"We will do as she requested. We will raise this girl as our own. She need not know that she is not ours." Nora replied firmly, "For all anyone knows I had twins tonight. But we will follow all of her true mother's bidding. When she is old enough, you will train her, and we will give her the things she left. And the ring will never leave her hand as long as she stays in our house."

Matthew looked at his wife in disbelief. She had never been so set on anything in her life. But he would accept the situation.

8888888

"She is gone, my lord." Deloth reported to his master.

An evil smile came to Morgost's face, "Are you certain it was she?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good, go get the others and prepare to make some mischief." The orc left the tower and went to do his master's bidding.

Morgost had been waiting on this day for over a hundred years. Ever since his master, Sauron, had been defeated. He knew that the elf had the ring that would bring all evil to an end, and now she was gone. Middle Earth was ripe for the taking. He would gather all the remaining orcs to him and then he would set out to make some more. His plan was foolproof, without the ring of hope Middle Earth was lost. There would be no one powerful enough to stand up to him. He would succeed where his master had not.


	2. Chapter 2

For disclaimer and AN check first chapter

For disclaimer and AN check first chapter.

Chapter 2: Growing Pains

"Lendemel," Nora said going into her daughter's room, "sweetheart, it's time to get up."

"But mama," the seven year old moaned pulling the covers over her head, "I don't want to."

"Lendemel Hawk!" Her father's voice reached her ears; she sat up immediately, "Don't make me come in there."

"Yes papa." She called jumping out of the bed as if it were on fire.

Nora laughed at her. Matthew was the only one that she would ever listen to. But she left to wake up her other daughter, leaving Hawk alone.

Hawk dressed quickly. She knew if she was late her father would beat her. When her hair was brushed she went out to join her family at the breakfast table.

"Lendemel," Matthew said looking up from his meal, "today you will spend with me. Catherine you will join your mother in the kitchen."

"Yes papa." The girls chorused.

Hawk looked at her twin confused. They usually spent time together, whether it was in the kitchen or playing outside. She was terribly confused but she knew better than to question her father's words.

When breakfast was over, Matthew led Hawk outside. He opened up the bundle he was carrying to reveal a beautiful silver shirt, a sword, a bow and arrows, and a handsome cloak. Hawk stared at the items in awe; she had never seen anything like them in her life.

Matthew handed her the sword and then picked up his own. She took it confused. What did she need a sword for? She looked up at her father hoping he would explain.

"Lendemel," she was about to get her wish, "these are yours, they were given to me by a very important person on the day you were born. They said to give them to you and train you with them, because you will need to protect yourself. And the cloak will help conceal your identity."

"But why?" she asked still confused.

"I can't tell you that now." Matthew replied, "But from this day forth you will train with me until you are able to beat me. And after that you will need to practice no less then five hours a day."

"Yes sir." She said quietly. This meant that she wouldn't have to help in the kitchen anymore. But would it mean less time with Cat.

Matthew raised his sword and motioned for her to do the same. The sword was amazingly light in her hands and this confused her. She had tried once to pick up her father's sword and could barely lift it. But when Matthew attacked she parried the blow.

Matthew looked at Hawk confused. He had never taught her how to fight, and she had never seen anyone fight either. How did she know what she was doing? But he tried again, and again she countered his move.

Hawk didn't know where her ability came from; it just came. It was like it was coursing through her veins. She smiled slightly at the confused look on her father's face. But he raised his hand to stop the training.

"I think we should see if you can use the bow." He handed her the weapon.

Hawk took it in her hands reverently. It was so light, even more so than the sword. Then Matthew set up a target and motioned for her to shoot. She picked up an arrow and fitted it to the string. She didn't know where she had learned to do that much but it was like with the sword it just came. Then she pulled back and fired.

Matthew was really confused. She had just hit the bull's eye dead center, and he knew that she had never seen anyone handle a bow before. Bows were strange weapons in the village where they lived. Most of the men preferred a sword or a spear. But his daughter shot as if she had been doing it for years.

8888888

"Hey, pointy ear." Hayden, a fifteen year old boy from the village, called, "Guess what, we decided to put up a sign on your house." He nodded to the group of boys standing behind him, "It'll say, 'A freak lives here'."

Hawk, now thirteen years old, tried to ignore him but his comment hurt. She liked her ears; they were special. But they were different from everyone else's; where others had rounded ears hers came to a point at the top. She was never ashamed of how she looked but others taunted her for her differences.

"Hey," He said stepping into her path, "I'm talking to you freak."

"Get out of my way, Hayden, before you get hurt." She replied softly.

"I'm not the one who's got the pointy ears. See," he turned his head so she could see his ear, "mine are normal."

Hawk rolled her eyes and tried to move around him. He was starting to get on her nerves. He just wanted to get her attention; he had been doing this for years. But she knew that she was better than him. She didn't have to taunt people to get them to notice her, her natural grace and poise did that. Not to mention her beauty, everyone told her that she could step into a room and make everything stop because of her looks. But Hayden didn't like that fact.

"Hayden," she said when he moved with her, "I really don't want to hurt you."

"What are you going to do about it pointy ear?" he replied pushing her so she took a step back.

"Stop it Hayden!" her voice was so quiet he had trouble catching what she said.

"Or what?" he said pushing her again.

But Hawk had had enough. Her hand shot out and grabbed his collar. Then she pulled him down so that he was eye level with her. "Get out of my way." She threw him away disgusted. He landed on his back a few feet away. "Auta miqula orqu." She spit in his general direction.

"What did you say to me?" he said rising.

"Maybe your ears aren't good enough to catch what I said." She taunted.

"I heard what you said, but what does it mean?" he scowled.

"Who's the freak now? Can't even understand what a girl says." She laughed at him.

"You'll pay for that one, pointy ear." He growled as he walked away.

Hawk continued home very frustrated. He always made her lose her temper. But she had learned to deal with it years ago. Whenever he teased her she would go out back and start shooting or practicing with her sword. She had only gotten better over the years. She had even made up some of her own moves. And she was also good at weaponless fighting. She had taught herself how to use her small stature to her advantage.

8888888

"Lendemel!" Matthew called from the parlor.

"Yes papa?" she replied sticking her head out of her door and shouting down the hall.

"You have a visitor." He said looking down the hall at her.

Hawk exited her room curiously. Who would be visiting her? She was now a slender woman of sixteen and was very much grown up. She entered the parlor a groan escaping before she could stop it.

"Hello, Lendemel." Hayden said when she entered.

"Hello." She replied stiffly.

"I thought we might be able to talk." He said when it was clear that she wasn't going to say anymore.

"About what?" she sighed as she sat down on the couch.

"About us." He replied.

"What us? There is no us." She snapped.

"That's what I mean." He said moving over to the couch so that he was right beside her, "I want there to be an us."

"Hayden," she was getting frustrated, "there can never be an us, because I don't like you like that."

He picked up her left hand and held it between his own, "I can wait till you do."

"You don't understand, I will never see you like that, ever." She replied trying to reclaim her hand. But he refused to let go.

"Where did you get this ring?" he asked changing the subject.

Hawk let him, "I have always had it." She was just thankful he had stopped talking about getting together with her.

"It's beautiful. It reminds me of you." Hayden said looking into her eyes, "Beautiful, yet so unique."

"Freak, I believe is the word you used to describe me." She snapped.

"Can't we let bygones be bygones?" he asked mock guilt washing over his features.

"Hayden," Hawk said finally reclaiming her hand, "the past is gone, but it still hurts."

"Then let me make it up to you." His eyes begged her to give him a chance.

Hawk rolled her eyes. She had given him several chances over the years to take back what he had said but he never did. He always changed the subject. He wanted them to be together yet he always tried to control her. She would never let a man do that to her, she would rather remain single than to become someone's property. She knew the only reason he wanted her was because she was a prize. He wanted to show her off to all his friends. Well she wasn't going to be his prize or anyone's prize for that matter.

"Lendemel, sweetheart, please give me a chance." Hayden said when she didn't respond, "You'll find that I'm not such a bad guy."

"Good bye, Hayden." She said rising. She left the room and went back to her own.

Matthew watched the young man leave. He could tell that Hawk had just sent him away but she wouldn't get away with it this time. Hayden was the most sought after young man in the village and he wanted his daughter. He would make sure that she didn't turn him away. He went down to Hawk's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in." she called not opening the door.

"What was that all about, Lendemel?" her father's face was almost red with fury.

"What was what, papa?" she countered trying not to laugh.

"Why did you send him away like that?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Papa," she said as if addressing a small child, "I can never see him as a husband. He is too controlling. The only reason he wants me at all is because I'm beautiful."

"I don't care the reason. He is clearly interested in you and you will see him." He snapped.

"Yes sir." She replied scowling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: When East Meets West

Chapter 3: When East Meets West

Hawk watched with fascination as the deer walked right in front of her. He was a magnificent creature, and she hated to have to kill him, but her family was counting on her to bring home something to eat. And this animal would keep them for weeks. She reluctantly raised her bow and fired. The deer dropped where he was standing. Hawk went over and paused. She felt like this animal was a part of her; it was the weirdest feeling. She could have sworn she heard him say something just before he fell. Sometimes she thought she heard other things calling to her as well. Like when she took walks in the woods, the trees would whisper among themselves. But that was ridiculous, animals didn't talk and definitely not trees. So she knelt down, dressed the animal and then made her way back home.

While she walked she hummed a tune, it made the journey go faster and her burden lighter. She had grown into a beautiful woman of twenty, yet she still felt like she was young. Her hair was as black as the night sky and fell in waves just below her shoulders. She liked her hair but she didn't let it get overly long, because she had been told at an early age that she would have to conceal her identity. So whenever she traveled she wore her cloak that had been given her, and went by her nickname, Hawk. Her eyes were the wonder of the entire land. They were green with enough blue to make it difficult to tell the real color. She wasn't tall, but nor was she short. She was just small, in both height and frame, but she didn't let that stop her from doing anything.

She was the best fighter that her father had ever seen. She could shoot with deadly accuracy and when she used the sword, it was like trying to stop the wind. She could easily beat him at the age of seven. And now she was the best in the whole area. She had even taken to training her sister to defend herself. Her sister, Cat, was her best friend in the whole world. She would always stick up for her when others picked on her. And Cat would do the same for her.

"Lendemel," her mother called hearing her humming, "did you get anything?"

"Of course I did." She replied coming around the house.

She laid the deer down for her mother's inspection. Nora smiled and motioned for her to get cleaned up for dinner. Hawk left and washed her face and hands in the basin by the door. She would go for her evening bath later.

Then she turned and went off in search of her twin sister. The girls were the exact opposite in coloring and looked nothing alike. Whereas Hawk had black hair and green eyes, her sister had sandy blond hair and her eyes were so brown they almost looked black. But they were as close as any two people could be.

Hawk found Cat sitting under the tree in their front yard. She snuck up behind her and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Hawk, stop." Her sister said knowing immediately who it was.

"How did you know it was me, Cat?" Hawk pouted.

"Well let me see, oh yes, there happens to be a very lovely ring on your left hand." Cat replied trying not to laugh.

"Sometimes I wish I could take it off, but at others I'm glad I have it on. And don't ask me why either, because I really don't know." She said sitting down next to her sister. "So what did you do while I was gone?"

"I helped mama get some of the chores done and then I came out here to bask in the sunlight." she answered laughing.

At that moment they were spotted. Hayden walked confidently into the yard. Hawk scowled at him. Cat looked at her sister and tried not to laugh. Hayden had been coming around for years and Hawk had yet to show him any courtesy.

"Hello Lendemel." He said when he reached the sisters.

"Go away." She replied turning away from him.

"Do I have to go to your father about this, Lendemel?" he inquired innocently.

"You know the way to a girl's heart isn't through her father." She snapped.

"It doesn't matter if I have your heart, just your hand." He smiled cruelly.

"You won't have either, because I'm not going to marry you." She said rising. "Now if you'll excuse us, my mother is calling us for dinner."

"Isn't that a coincidence, because your father invited me over for dinner." He replied taking her arm and slipping it through his own.

Hawk jerked away and grabbed Cat's hand and ran to the house. Hayden followed slowly. He was going to marry her if it was the last thing he did. He couldn't let her slip away from him.

8888888

Elrohir looked on the familiar sight of Middle Earth fast approaching. He had been sent back from Valinor. He was to be the new watcher of the keeper of Valin, and to tell the new bearer about the trouble brewing in Middle Earth. He hadn't really wanted the job, but his sister had persuaded him to do it.

"Ro, I really think you should go do this." She said after the Valar explained the need. "I would go myself but my time is over. Please do this for me."

He looked in her eyes and shook his head. He had always had a soft spot for her. She could, if she had wanted to, tell him to drown himself and he would have gladly done it. It had always been that way. He would give his life to make sure she was happy.

"Alright." He agreed, "I'll do this, for you."

He thought back to the conversation they had right before he left.

"Ro," she said coming over to him, "be careful and be sure to look in on my children while you are there."

"Don't worry, I'll look in on them. In fact," he said, "I planned on staying in Minas Tirith and waiting till Valin's keeper came to me."

"And why would they want to do that?" she questioned having possessed the ring most of her life.

"Because the Valar gave me this ring." He held up his hand for her to see the gold band on his right ring finger, "They made it so that Valin will be drawn to it, and that it and Valin will start to glow when they get close. But then once I've found Valin it turns into a plain ring and Valin goes back to normal."

She smiled at him, "Well good luck in your search. And Ro, do be careful, I couldn't stand to lose another brother."

Elrohir was brought from his musings as the ship reached shore. He stepped onto the land and tied it off. Then he went back on board and gathered his things. He needed to head out soon but he was reluctant to leave the ship. Since it was late he decided to stay there overnight and head to Minas Tirith in the morning. So he went on shore and laid down for the night.

8888888

Hawk woke from her sleep. Her ring was bothering her. It was strange, like warmth spreading through her hand. It wasn't enough to burn her, just make her uncomfortable. She looked out of her window; it was still dark out. What was going on? Her ring had never bothered her in the past. She thought about taking it off and going back to sleep, but something stopped her. She knew that that would cause more problems. So she rose and went into her sister's room.

"Cat?" she whispered hoping that she didn't have to go to her parents.

"What is it, Hawk?" she asked lighting her lamp.

"I need to tell you something." Her sister replied, "Um, I'm going to go away for a little while and I want you to tell mama and papa not to worry."

"Why?" Cat looked at her confused, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I really feel like I have to go somewhere." She said biting her lip, "I can't really explain it but I really have to go."

"Alright." Her sister yawned, snuffing the light, "I'll tell mama in the morning. Good bye and Good luck."

Hawk went back to her room, pulled on the mithril shirt and threw on some clothes. She then strapped on her weapons and wrapped her cloak around her. Then ever so quietly she slipped out of the house. She was good at being quiet, she didn't know how she did it but she could walk right up to anyone or anything without them so much as sensing her presence. She turned and headed west knowing that that was the direction she needed to go. She traveled all that night and most of the next day before she decided she needed to rest.

When she awoke it was dark again, but she could still see so she continued her journey. About an hour after she had set back out she saw something through the trees. It looked like a fire. She rushed over thinking the worst but stopped before she entered the clearing. There was a fire but it was a campfire. On the other side of it there was a man sleeping.

Hawk looked at him amazed. He looked like he was an angel fallen from the heavens above. He had golden blond hair and chiseled features, but she couldn't tell much more because she was still quite a ways away. She didn't want to disturb him but she had this strong desire to go over to him. She took a step forward and paused. She really just wanted to go over and touch him, to make sure he was real. He was so beautiful. She almost laughed at the track her mind was taking; she was just being silly. He stirred and Hawk, not wanting to get caught by him, turned tail and ran.

Elrohir woke up and looked around. He shook his head; he was just being paranoid. But he could have sworn he felt someone watching him. Maybe he wasn't cut out to be a watcher. He smiled wryly; he had always been a watcher, but before he didn't worry because his sister knew about Valin. He laid back down and tried to sleep again, but he couldn't. So he put out his fire and headed to Minas Tirith.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lillian and Lindir

Chapter 4: Lillian and Lindir

A couple days after Hawk left a stranger came to the small village. Cat was outside washing some laundry when she saw the visitor heading to their house. She turned and went inside. She wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. Her father saw her enter and looked up at her confused.

"What's wrong, Catherine?" he asked when he saw the look in her eyes.

"There is someone coming to the house, so I came inside." She blurted out.

"And it isn't Lendemel?" he inquired almost laughing.

"No, it's someone I don't know. In fact I've never seen anyone like him before." She replied her breath coming quickly, "He almost looks like royalty."

Matthew rolled his eyes and went outside to see what his daughter was babbling about. But when he arrived outside he was surprised to see a rider dismount right in front of their house. It was a blond man with piercing blue eyes.

"Excuse me, but are you Matthew?" the stranger asked politely.

The man was shocked. It wasn't a man, but a woman. She was dressed like a man but her voice gave her away immediately. He shook his head to try and clear it.

"Yes," he replied, "I am Matthew. And who are you?"

"I am Lillian." She answered, "I come from Minas Tirith with a message from the king. It has come to the king's attention that you have two of the most beautiful girls in the kingdom, and he has sent me to escort them to Minas Tirith."

"Well, right now only one of my daughters is home." Matthew said shaking his head, "I have no idea when the other will return, but as soon as she does I will send her to Minas Tirith."

"That will be fine." Lillian replied, "But I must insist that the other girl come with me now."

"Alright. If you'll follow me." He motioned for the woman to come into the house.

Cat was confused. Why was her papa sending her away with this strange woman? She tried to hold back her tears while she packed. But she was unsuccessful. She didn't want to leave her home. Hawk wasn't even here to protect her. She felt terribly alone. But then she remembered something. Hawk had told her once that if ever she wasn't around she could always leave some sign for her to know that she was in trouble and where she was.

She slipped out of her room and made her way quietly to Hawk's. She didn't leave a note because that would be too obvious and her parents would probably find it first. They didn't approve of her running to Hawk for protection. She was supposed to accept her roll as a woman, and learn to be the perfect wife. Her mind slipped back a few years to when she had questioned this.

"Mama, why must I become the perfect wife, while Hawk gets to go off and have fun?" she asked as her sister took off to go hunting with their father.

"She has a special gift." Her mother replied, "And we were told when she was born that she would need to learn other things than house work. Now no more questions."

Cat had to be content with her answer because her mother had never spoken of it again, even when she asked. If she ever brought it up, Nora would give her a beating. But she had learned to avoid her mother whenever she became curious, because she had a bad habit of saying whatever was on her mind.

When Cat entered her sister's room, she took Hawk's jewelry box and dumped it on the bed. She arranged the necklaces into seven rows, representing Minas Tirith. Then she picked up the heart pendant. She didn't know where Hawk had got it but it matched her eyes perfectly. It was almost like it was made for her. She shook her head and placed it in the center of the rest to show that she was there. She covered them with a shirt so her parents wouldn't see it. Then she slipped back into her room to finish packing.

"Catherine," her mother said entering her room, "are you ready?"

"Almost." She sniffed.

"It'll be fine you'll see." Nora said pulling her daughter into her arms. "We can't deny this summons. The king wants to meet you."

"But why can't I wait till Hawk comes back?" she asked confused.

"Hawk could be gone for weeks and this kind lady doesn't have that long." Her mother replied smiling.

Lillian had just showed up at the bedroom door to help Cat take her things outside. The girl looked up at her confused. It was almost like she recognized her from somewhere. But that was ridiculous; she couldn't have met this woman before. Lillian helped Cat put her things onto her horse, then she mounted, pulled the girl up in front of her and turned toward Minas Tirith.

8888888

Lindir was getting impatient. Why wasn't she back yet? She should have been here by now. It didn't take that long to get to the village. She had been gone for about a week now. He didn't know what to do without her. She was the half of him that made him whole. He began pacing just for something to do. Eldarion saw him and smiled slightly.

"She'll be back soon, you know." The king said smiling at his friend and bodyguard.

"I know." He replied, "It's just that I feel torn when she's gone."

"I'm glad I'm not a twin." The king laughed shaking his head.

"Yeah, but your married. It works about the same way." The elf replied.

Just then the door to the hall opened and Lillian walked in. Lindir ran over and threw his arms around her. He lifted her off her feet and twirled her around.

"Lin, that's enough. I understand you're happy to see me." His sister replied laughing as he set her feet on the ground.

"What took you so long?" he asked laughing with her.

"I had to go slow so I didn't jostle the company." She moved aside and motioned for the girl behind her to come in. "Your majesty, allow me to introduce Catherine. She is one of the two sisters you heard about."

"And where is the other?" the king asked frowning.

"She wasn't home." The elf explained gently.

"I see. Well," he said turning his attention to the girl, "let me look at you."

Cat bit her lip but turned when the king motioned for her to. She felt miserable, she tried to fight back her tears, but failed. Lindir saw a tear roll down her cheek. He was confused, what was wrong with this girl? The king looked at him and noticed his look.

"Well," Eldarion said, "I shall go find my son. You two remain with the girl."

Cat was even more nervous in front of these two strangers then she was when the king was there. She looked down at her feet, wishing that Hawk would show up.

"What's wrong, little one?"

Cat jumped, she wasn't used to being addressed like that. Nobody but Hawk cared how she felt. Lillian's arm came around her shoulders and she led her to a seat.

"Please tell me what's wrong." She said in her sweet voice.

"I want my sister." Cat knew she sounded like a baby but she didn't care at the moment.

"She'll come soon, I promise." The elf explained gently.

"But why would she come?" She was confused.

"She was also invited to come." Lindir explained.

He looked at his sister and knew exactly how the girl felt. He missed her whenever they were apart. But right now he knew what the king wanted the girl for. He was sad for her. She would probably have no say in the matter. Unless her sister came and she was chosen. Either way they would still be separated. He couldn't imagine what that would be like. Lil was always with him.

The king entered the room followed by a young man. He was of course the prince, but Cat didn't know that. She was terribly confused. She just wanted to go home.

"Catherine," Lillian said helping the girl to her feet, "this is Estel. Estel, Catherine."

The prince was surprised at this girl. She was beautiful, and that was saying a lot because it was thought that the king's sisters, his aunts, were the most beautiful women in the kingdom and then came Lillian. The elf was considered the most beautiful creature left in Middle Earth. But he was utterly captivated with the woman in front of him.

Cat didn't like what was going on here. The prince's gaze made her uncomfortable. She wished he would look away. She also wished her sister was there. She wanted Hawk to tell her it would all be all right. But Hawk still wasn't there. She hung her head and tried not to cry. Where was her sister and her rescuer? She felt so betrayed.

Lillian led the girl to a room and left her alone. She returned to her brother.

"We should try and help her, Lin." She said concerned. "She might try and hurt herself."

"You're probably right." He smiled, she was so much like their mother it was almost like having her back with them. "We need to look after her."

So they went to the king and told him their concerns and he agreed that they should look after the girl. Lillian and Lindir returned to the girl's room and entered. Cat looked up at them frightened, what did they want with her.

"What's wrong, little one?" Lillian asked noting her expression. "Do not be afraid of us, we are here to protect you."

"Why am I here?" the girl cried lying face down on the bed.

"We can't answer that question." Lindir explained sitting down next to her. "But I can tell you that nothing is going to happen to you while you are here."

Cat looked up into his eyes. They reminded her of her sister's eyes. That was strange because everyone in the village said that Hawk's eyes were the only ones that color. Lindir looked at her confused, the look in her eyes was strange. He knew he had never met this girl before but her eyes showed recognition.

"What color are your eyes?" Cat inquired curious to know his answer. "They remind me of my sister's eyes."

"They are the same color as my mother's." he laughed, "And it is said that they are green, but then others say they are blue. I say they are the color of the sea."

"You have seen the sea?" she asked confused. Very few people ever went to the sea.

"Many years ago." He replied, "My mother and father went over the sea to the Undying Lands."

"Where?" she had never heard of that place.

"Never mind." He shook his head and looked at his sister. Cat followed his gaze and thought again that she had seen this woman before. She looked like someone she knew but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Have I met you somewhere before?" she asked trying to understand.

"I do not believe so." Lillian replied confused.

"You look really familiar to me." Cat confessed shyly.

"Well I don't believe that we have ever met. But I hope that you get to be more comfortable with us. For we mean you no harm." Lillian smiled and pulled the girl into a gentle hug. Cat hugged her back. She felt like her sister, maybe she wasn't as alone as she thought.

8888888

Hawk returned home late at night and went straight to her room, thinking to go to bed. But then she saw her sister's message. She needed her. Hawk replenished her food supply and took off. She needed to get to her sister fast. But Minas Tirith was days away, there was no way she could make it in the time she wanted.

About midnight she stopped to catch her breath, she had been running for hours. She looked up and saw a bird perched on a branch over her head. She smiled then she whistled at it. The bird looked down at her and whistled back. They continued this for a few minutes until Hawk heard something approaching very fast. Whatever it was, was headed straight for her. She stood and drew her sword expecting trouble. But a moment later, a large black stallion appeared before her. She looked at him curiously. Then she went over to him cautiously. When she reached him he bowed before her so she could climb onto his back. She mounted and looked at the horse.

"I don't know if you understand me, but I need to reach Minas Tirith by morning." She said on the verge of tears. The horse took off. She was surprised at his speed, it was like nothing she had ever experienced before.

At dawn they reached the edge of the wall. Hawk looked around and noticed the guards. She wouldn't be able to get in through the gate so she urged the horse over to the wall and climbed over. She remained on the outer rim of the wall avoiding all the gates until she finally made it into the seventh level. She went into the palace in search of her sister. Cat needed her.

Lillian spotted the intruder first; she nudged her brother and they rose and followed him. He didn't look much older than a boy. How he got into the palace was a mystery to the elves. But it looked like he was looking for something. They followed him to the royal hall, where everyone was still sleeping. They knew they needed to stop him but they didn't want to hurt him if at all possible. They had just passed the girl's room when they decided to draw their knives.

"Hawk!" the girl had seen them.

Hawk turned and noticed the elves for the first time. She was trapped and her sister was blocked from her. The blond elf lunged first but Hawk twisted the knife out of her grasp as the other one lunged. She took his knife as well and pointed it at them.

Lillian and Lindir were shocked. How did he do that? No one had ever disarmed the elves before. They raised their hands in surrender. They didn't want to get hurt. This boy was strange. His size led them to believe that he was young, but his skill spoke of years of experience.

Hawk lowered the knives when they raised their hands. She didn't want to hurt anyone, she just wanted to get to her sister. Cat ran over to her sister and threw her arms around her neck. Hawk held her as she cried on her shoulder. But she kept her eyes on the elves. There was something familiar about them but she couldn't put her finger on it. She looked down at the knives in her hands. They were a matching pair of white handled knives. They looked rather old and strange, yet oddly familiar to her.

When Cat finally released her she nodded for her to move behind her.

"I am here for Cat, don't get in my way and nobody gets hurt." She said looking back to the elves.

"Who are you boy?" The king asked from behind them.

Hawk whirled around. She hadn't seen the members of the royal family come out into the hall. She had been too focused on the fight. She lowered her head in acknowledgement of the king.

"Your majesty forgive me." She said looking up, "But I have come for the young lady."

The nerve of this boy surprised Eldarion. He wasn't used to the young questioning his word. He tried to look into his eyes but his hood was up. He didn't know what to do. At times like this he wished his father were still alive. Aragorn could have handled this boy.

"What do you mean, you've come for her?" Estel asked not liking this boy. He didn't like the way the girl had clung to him when he arrived. They were obviously close and that angered the prince.

"I've come to take her home." She replied looking at the prince. Something in his eyes gave her pause, he liked her sister. She smiled slightly under her hood, "She clearly doesn't want to be here, so we will leave now."

But at that moment her hand started to feel funny again and she dropped the knives in her surprise. She had ignored the feeling for days, but it was stronger now. She looked down at her hand confused. The ring was glowing. This had never happened before.

8888888

Elrohir had traveled for days and he had just reached the city. He knew that he was there terribly early but he wanted so bad to see his nieces and nephews again that he had traveled all night. He went to the gate and gave the password to the guards. They eyed him suspiciously, but let him pass. He entered the citadel and went to find Lillian and Lindir. He watched in amazement as they were disarmed and as the boy addressed the king. He moved forward to talk to the twins. But he noticed something about his hand. The ring on his finger was beginning to glow. Valin was here in the palace. He looked around for the other ring and noticed the boy's hand.

Hawk quickly tried to hide her hand so no one else would notice her ring but her arm was grabbed from behind. She turned around to look at her captor. The sight that met her eyes almost made her fall over. The man from the woods was holding her arm, looking at her ring.

Lindir was confused by what he saw; his uncle was here. But he had gone straight to the boy. It was terribly confusing. He was sure that Elrohir had headed over the sea. What was he doing here?

"How did you come by this ring?" he frowned.

"It's always been mine, ever since I was little." She said looking away from his gaze.

"What is your name boy?" Elrohir asked trying to look into the boy's eyes.

"Hawk." She replied quietly.

"Who named you Hawk?" he asked moving her head so she at least appeared to be looking at him.

"My parents." She answered confused.

Elrohir was confused. Why was this boy called Hawk? That had been Ammie's alias. He reached up and pulled the hood off her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Truth Hurts

Chapter 5: The Truth Hurts

"It can't be." Elrohir gasped looking into her eyes. "Ammie?"

"What? Naneth?" Lindir asked from behind his uncle.

"My name is Lendemel Hawk. And I command you to release me at once." She said trying her best to gain control of the situation. She didn't know who this Ammie was but she didn't like being mistaken for her.

"That is a very elvish name for a human." Lillian said looking at this girl who looked exactly like their mother.

Elrohir reached out his hand but Hawk recoiled. She didn't like this man. He did funny things to her heart. But Elrohir reached up and moved her hair back behind her ears. He was very confused. She was an elf.

"Ammie how could you?" he closed his eyes in frustration.

"What do you mean, Ro?" Lindir asked confused.

"She left her here. I can't believe she did that." Elrohir sighed.

"What did she do?" Lillian was equally confused.

"She left your sister here with Valin. And then she left." he explained.

"Sister?" she said looking to the girl.

"Yes your sister." He said frustrated at Ammie, "Look into her eyes and tell me what you see." He pulled Hawk over to the twins for them to look at her more closely.

"I see naneth." Lindir exclaimed, "I see it in her eyes."

"Let go of me!" Hawk screamed looking away from the elves. She tried to pull her arm from Elrohir's grasp but he refused to release her, "Cat help me!"

"Dain, dilthen min." Elrohir said pulling her into his arms, "Nothing is going to happen to you."

"What did you call me?" she asked looking up at him confused.

"I called you little one." He smiled slightly; she got distracted just like Ammie did. "And you are definitely Ammie's daughter."

"I don't know what you are talking about. My mother is Nora and my father is Matthew." She spat out.

"No, they're not. Your mother is Ammie Hawk and your father is Legolas." Elrohir said trying not to laugh, "Though I don't think he knows about you."

"You lie." She snapped, her eyes begging him to admit it.

"No I do not." He explained gently, "But come we need to talk."

Cat stepped forward. She could tell her sister was scared, something that made the girl even more anxious to get home away from these strange people. She stood between the elf and his way out.

"Let her go." She commanded.

"Move aside, girl. I need to speak with her." Elrohir said gently.

"No I command you to let her go." She knew she really didn't have any authority at all but she wasn't going to let her sister down.

"Catherine," Lillian said pulling the girl back, "I think you should let him talk to her. She needs to understand. And Ro can help her do that."

"How do you know that man who has my sister?" Cat asked confused. She thought she could trust this woman.

"This is _your_ sister?" the king asked looking to his uncle in confusion. "Elrohir could you explain things a little bit."

"I don't know very much, but I can tell you that I need to speak with this girl." He nodded toward Hawk, "She needs to understand some things about her ring."

"And if I refuse to go with you?" Hawk asked glaring at him. He spoke in riddles and she was getting frustrated.

"You don't really have a choice." He replied smiling slightly, "That is unless you want to go to the Valar and explain to them that you can't handle Valin. And then you can remain in the Undying Lands with your parents."

"What do you mean?" Cat asked confused, that was the second time someone had mentioned the Undying Lands.

"The Valar live in the Undying Lands," Hawk explained rolling her eyes, "a place that they made for themselves to separate themselves from the lesser beings. They invited all the elves to join them there."

Cat looked at her sister confused. How did she know all this? But the look in her sister's eyes showed her confusion as well. Hawk didn't know where that information had come from but it was as if she had always known about elves and Valinor.

"Well Ro, I think she might be a little bit more willing to go with you now." Lindir laughed at the look in the girl's eyes.

Elrohir led Hawk to the library and sat down on the couch. He pulled her down next to him. He looked into her eyes, they reminded him so much of Ammie. But Ammie had never looked at him with the fear that this girl did. He hated that look.

"Well," he shook his head and began, "I think the first thing we need to discuss is who you are."

"I know who I am. But who are you?" she replied not wanting to hear what he had to say.

"I am Elrohir. And I was sent to look after you." He explained, "You on the other hand are Ammie's daughter. And she left you in charge of her ring." He picked up her hand to look at the familiar heart shaped ring, "This ring is called Valin. It is the ring of hope. And right now, there is a need for hope because as we speak an evil force is gaining control of Middle Earth."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Hawk bit her lip confused.

"With your ring you are the only hope to defeat him." He went on gently, "You see this ring is very powerful and it gives its keeper protection. And it is the greatest weapon against evil that was ever created."

"So what you're saying is that I have to go find this evil guy and then destroy him?" she asked trying to understand.

"If you don't then Middle Earth will be destroyed." He replied gravely.

She looked away trying to hide her tears. This was what her parents meant when they said that she would need to protect herself. They had known all along that she was destined to do something like this. But why hadn't they told her. It made no sense that they would keep her in the dark about this. Unless they didn't know what she was supposed to do. Elrohir had said that her mother, Ammie, had left her here with the ring. Maybe she could explain things to her. But she was in the Undying Lands. She couldn't help.

8888888

Cat watched in horror as the blond stranger led her sister away. What was he going to do to her? She looked up at the elves behind her. Lillian was watching the stranger as well, but Lindir was looking at the king. She followed his gaze and noticed tears in the older man's eyes. She was terribly confused.

"What's wrong, your majesty?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing, little one. Absolutely nothing." He replied smiling down at her.

Estel looked at her with new appreciation in his eyes. She was a caring individual. She would make a perfect queen. He smiled at the thought. He needed to convince her of that fact because at the moment she clearly wanted nothing to do with him. But he would make her see his love. He was sure that she wouldn't want to leave after he declared himself.

Cat caught his gaze and raised her chin, challenging him. She didn't like the look he was giving her. It was way too personal. They hardly knew one another. She couldn't wait till Hawk came back and she would be able to leave. She just wanted to get home. She was sure her parents would take her back. But what if what the blond man said was true. What if Hawk wasn't really her sister? Would she leave her? She hung her head to hide her tears.

Lillian looked back from watching her uncle and newfound sister. She was still confused about what she had seen. The girl was the spitting image of her mother. But would she accept the fact that she was Ammie's daughter? She would wait and see. Just then she caught the girl's expression and noticed her tears. She was extremely touchy. But the elf knew what it was like to lose a family. Her parents had left her about twenty years ago, and before that the only people she had ever known left. She had remained because Lindir was staying. She couldn't live without him.

Lillian slipped her arm around Cat's shoulders and walked her to her room. The girl needed to rest. Lillian gently made her lie down then she pulled the covers around her. But when she turned to leave the girl grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently.

"Who was that man?" the tears pooled in her brown eyes.

"He is Elrohir, son of Elrond. He is very close to the king." Lillian explained smiling, "He means no harm to your sister. Now try and get some sleep. I will send Lendemel in when she is done speaking with Ro."

"Thank you." Cat sniffed and closed her eyes. Before Lillian could leave her side she was lost in sleep. The elf smiled, she would be fine here.

8888888

Hawk didn't know what to think anymore. But she knew that she wouldn't fail. Quitting wasn't her nature. She would face this challenge even if no one supported her. She knew now that her parents had lied to her. She wasn't Cat's twin, they weren't even sisters. That wouldn't change anything though. She would still be there for Cat if she needed her. And her parents, they had raised her. Just because they hadn't given birth to her didn't mean that she wasn't theirs. But what about her other parents? Would they want to claim her? She didn't even know these other parents that she had. She probably never would, but they were a part of her just as Cat was.

Elrohir looked into the green-blue eyes of the girl sitting next to him. The resolve he saw building in those depths reminded him so much of Ammie. She was coming to grips with her past and future. He knew that she wouldn't give up and go to Valinor. She was too strong willed for that. She would do what she had to to save Middle Earth and the ones she loved.

Hawk looked over at Elrohir and said, "I will what I must."

Elrohir smiled, "I knew you would. You are too much like your mother not to."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Ammie and I grew up together. Much like you and the girl in the hall." He replied, "But she would never back down from a challenge even when she was told to."

"Could you tell me more about her and, and him?" she wasn't sure what to call them.

"You mean your father?" he asked with raised brow. She nodded. "Well, Ammie was the best fighter in Middle Earth and it looks like you inherited her skill. But Legolas was also skilled at fighting and he was so much in love with Ammie. She led him on a wild chase before she finally married him but they were happy together. And then Lillian and Lindir were born. If you look at them you can see your parents, because Lillian looks like Ammie but she has Legolas' hair and eyes. While Lindir looks like his father with Ammie's hair and eyes. But if you want the perfect picture of Ammie, all you need to do is look in a mirror. Well anyway, they lived here for many years, until all their friends and family died. Then they headed over the sea."

"What do you mean died, if they were elves wouldn't their family be immortal?" she was terribly confused.

"No, I said that wrong." He shook his head, "Um, let me see, um, Ammie considered Aragorn, King Elessar, and Arwen her brother and sister. She and Legolas left after they died."

"I see. She wasn't really part of either of their families but she looked on them as family." She said catching on.

"Exactly. You see she was raised with Arwen, as a sister, and she taught Aragorn all he knew about fighting." He smiled down at her.

"Thank you for telling me." She smiled shyly up at him, but then her brow furrowed in thought, "But where is the evil that I must destroy?"

"I'm not sure. But we will find it together because I am supposed to look out for you." He replied rising.

Hawk rose as well and they went back to the others. Elrohir wanted to talk to Lillian and Lindir and the king but Hawk wanted to spend some time alone with her sister.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I know elves aren't supposed to be affected by the cold and whatnot, but it fit so well for the story, I made it so

AN: I know elves aren't supposed to be affected by the cold and whatnot, but it fit so well for the story, I made it so.

Chapter 6: Caught Out in the Cold

Elrohir and Hawk set out from Minas Tirith the next day. Hawk had convinced Cat to stay and give the prince a chance. She hated to leave her but she knew that nothing would happen to her in the city. Whereas trouble might happen on the road. They traveled on foot for a few days, stopping at night to rest. Elrohir was the perfect gentleman for the whole trip. Hawk enjoyed his company immensely but she knew that all too soon she would be home and her parents would make him leave. But she also knew that he would be looking out for her. She didn't know why but that thought alone made her feel giddy inside.

Three days into the journey, a snowstorm hit. Hawk wasn't used to snow this late in the season, so she hadn't packed for it. It was February after all. But it got so bad that they couldn't travel any farther that day, so Elrohir made a fire and pulled out all the blankets he had, which consisted of three. Hawk sat as close to the fire as she was able but it didn't help.

When night came the temperature dropped a lot and the snow hadn't let up. Elrohir found a cave and led Hawk to it. Once there he lit another fire and wrapped a blanket around Hawk and set the rest out to dry by the fire. Hawk was soaked to the skin and couldn't get dry for anything. Elrohir noticed and looked into his pack, he only had one extra set of clothes and she had nothing. He pulled them out and handed them to her.

"Put these on." He commanded turning his back so she could change.

"But what about you?" she asked through clenched teeth to keep them from chattering.

"I'll be fine." He lied, "Now get out of those wet clothes and put on the ones I gave you."

Hawk did as she was told, but when she put on the shirt it fell to her knees. She looked over at Elrohir confused; he was bigger than she was but not that much, or maybe he liked his clothes baggy. He was several inches taller but the way the shirt fit made her feel really small, almost like a child. She didn't like that feeling at all. She looked at the pants he had given her and knew that there was no way she would be able to keep them on her slim frame. So she handed them back.

When he saw the pants Elrohir turned around confused. Hawk was standing in nothing but his shirt, but it looked like a short dress on her. He tried to stifle his laughter but was unsuccessful. Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"I'm sorry." He apologized still laughing, "I just didn't realize that you were that much smaller than I am."

"I'm going to put my clothes by the fire to dry." She said turning away from him. She didn't want him to see her embarrassment.

"Oh, Lendemel, I'm so sorry." He said when he heard the embarrassment in her voice. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Elrohir picked up one of the now dry blankets and put it around her shoulders. Hawk looked up at him confused he was still in his wet clothes; he must be freezing. She shook her head and handed it back. He took it from her confused.

"You're still in your wet things." She said lowering her head to hide her flushed cheeks, "I'm at least in something dry. You keep it."

"Lendemel," he laughed, "the other blanket is dry as well. Now take this before you get cold."

She looked up at him confused. Then she realized that he was right. The other blanket was dry. She took the one he offered her and sat down calling herself every kind of fool. He probably thought she was a silly little girl. He moved to go outside.

"Where are you going?" she asked afraid he was going to leave her.

"I'm going to change." He replied trying not to laugh.

"Oh," she said, "You don't have to go outside. I won't look I promise."

Hawk turned so that she faced the wall. Elrohir looked at her and shook his head. He watched her back as he changed into his dry pants. Then he removed his wet shirt and set it by the fire. He wrapped the other blanket around his shoulders and sat down next to her.

"Thank you." He said touching her shoulder.

"You're welcome." She replied looking up into his eyes. "How long do you think the snow will last?"

"I think it's already started to slow down a little. It should be over by morning." He smiled down at her, "We should be able to continue on then."

"That's good." She yawned. She was so tired. But she didn't want to go to sleep until her clothes were dry. She knew she would be warmer in them then in the shirt she was in now. But her eyes wouldn't stay open. Without thought she laid down and fell asleep.

Elrohir watched her struggle to stay awake. He silently laughed; she was too tired to fight off the sleep. Then when she laid down, she began to tremble from the cold. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her to keep them warm.

8888888

As soon as the snow began, Matthew knew that he would have to go out in search of his daughter. She had been gone for almost two weeks and now with this storm. He knew that she could find her way home, but all that she had taken with her was her cloak and the clothes on her back. She would freeze to death if he didn't go out and find her. He went out and gathered as many of the able-bodied men from the village that were willing to help him. They would cover more ground if there were a lot of them.

"Please, just find her." Matthew said when they split up into two groups of five. "And remember to call her name otherwise you might lose your head."

"We understand Matthew." Hayden, the leader of the other group, said rolling his eyes.

"And be sure to signal for the others if you find something." He added as they set out.

They set out in circles around the village, each circle being about fifty feet apart. A few hours later Hayden signaled for Matthew's group to come over. He was standing outside of a cave, looking gravely at the entrance. Matthew went in thinking he was going to find the frozen remains of his daughter. But what he saw made his mouth drop open.

"Lendemel Hawk!" he yelled looking at his daughter in the arms of a strange man, their clothes lying by the fire.

Hawk woke up at the sound of her name. She looked up confused. What was going on? She tried to remember what she had been doing before she fell asleep, but it was all rather fuzzy. She looked over at Elrohir, what was he doing there? His eyes opened and he looked at her in shock. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. In a move as easy as breathing he rose and faced the intruder, his knife drawn. But Hawk put her hand on his arm, making him lower the weapon.

"Papa, I can explain." She said wrapping her blanket tightly around her.

"You don't need to. I can see what happened for myself." Her father said stiffly. "Get your clothes on, we're leaving."

He watched as she looked to the man for his support. He nodded for her to do her father's bidding, turning his back so as not to watch her. Matthew was confused. This man obviously wanted to save her already shattered reputation. But he turned and watched the stranger's back so he wouldn't turn around. Hawk appeared at his side a moment later, fully clothed, her head bowed low. He hated to make her feel this way, but he had seen her with his own eyes. Then the stranger turned and grabbed his own clothes and slipped a shirt over his head. He doused the fire and proceeded father and daughter out of the cave.

When they reached the entrance to the cave, Hawk's face burned red. There were more men here as well as Hayden. What must he be thinking of her? She raised her head with all her remaining dignity; she had done nothing wrong. If they wanted to condemn her, so be it. She didn't plan on staying in the village for very long anyway. She looked to Elrohir for his support; he knew that nothing had happened. They were just trying not to freeze to death. But Elrohir looked at her and shook his head, they knew they were innocent but everything hinted otherwise. She bowed her head, tears stinging her eyes.

Matthew watched his daughter closely. He knew from the proud lift of her head that nothing had happened. He had been a fool to think that anything had, but he had just made it worse by having them walk out like this. Now the others thought that something had gone on. He would have to fix the situation. His daughters meant the world to him and to have them looked on with scorn always made him upset. But that was exactly what he had done to her. She had tried to explain the situation but he didn't let her, he had automatically assumed the worst.

"Let's go home." Matthew said looking at the others of the search party.

Hayden went over to Hawk and slipped his arm around her waist, "Lendemel," he said looking at the stranger suspiciously, "sweetheart, are you alright?"

Hawk glared at him and not so gently removed his arm. Elrohir was laughing. She turned her glare to him. "What's so funny?" she snapped.

"I was laughing at your friend there, dilthen min." he replied still laughing.

"What about it?" Hawk inquired biting her lip to hide her own laughter.

"He sounded very redundant to me." He said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Hayden asked not liking this stranger at all. Hawk was clearly closer to this man then she ever would be to him.

"Oh 'Sweetheart, sweetheart are you alright?'." Elrohir mocked him feeling territorial, "Lendemel means sweetheart, stupid. Amin feuya ten' le edan."

Hawk laughed unable to hold it in any longer. Hayden glared at the strange man, wondering if the nonsense he had just spouted had any meaning.

"Ya na tanya?" Elrohir asked Hawk, nodding toward Hayden.

"N'dela no'ho." She rolled her eyes, still laughing.

"What are you saying, Lendemel?" Hayden asked confused.

"Hollen am," She spat out, "nobody asked for you to speak."

"Now, Lendemel," Elrohir said going over to her, "be nice to the poor human. He doesn't know any better."

"Lendemel!" Matthew called from the front of the group, "Come here."

Hawk went to her father apprehensively. He sounded upset with her. But she didn't care; he wasn't really her father after all. She hung her head; he was the only father she had, even if she didn't want it to be so.

"You will remain with me for the remainder of the journey." Matthew said when she reached him.

"Yes, papa." She bit her lip to keep from crying. When she was with Elrohir it all seemed like a horrible dream. But up here with her father, she felt awful remembering how he had found her.

When they arrived back in the village Nora ran out to meet her husband and daughter. Matthew led Hawk inside and motioned for the stranger to follow. Once inside he sat Hawk down and handed her a cup of strong tea. She turned her nose up at it; she had never been a tea drinker. Her mother went over and put her arm around her shoulders, hoping her husband would explain things to her.

"What happened?" Matthew said addressing the stranger.

"We were caught in the storm on our way here." He replied.

"And what about in the cave?" he asked trying to understand.

"Nothing." Elrohir said meeting the man's eyes. "Lendemel was freezing in her clothes so I gave her my extra shirt and she fell asleep. I laid down beside her to keep her warm."

"Is that true, Lendemel?" he looked at his daughter. She nodded. "Well it doesn't matter now, the whole village will think that you slept with this man."

"But papa, nothing happened." Hawk protested tears streaming down her face.

"I know that, but I have to think of your reputation." Her father sighed, "The only solution I can come up with is for you to marry him, or leave home."

"She needs to have a home to come to when everything is over." Elrohir replied, "If the only way she can have that is that I marry her, then so be it. I will not have Ammie's daughter shunned for my sake."

"What did you say?" Nora asked confused.

"I said I would marry her." The elf answered seriously.

"No, something about someone's daughter?" she said trying to understand what he had said.

"I will not have Lendemel Hawk, the daughter of Ammie Hawk, shunned for my sake." He repeated.

"Who is this woman you speak of?" Matthew frowned.

"As if you didn't know?" Hawk spat out. "My mother, the woman who gave me to you."

"How do you know about that?" he turned to his outraged daughter confused.

"He told me." She replied looking at Elrohir, "And so did my brother and sister."

"How did you find out that she was another's child?" Nora asked looking at the man curiously.

"I have known Ammie Hawk since she was seven years old." He replied, "And since she is now almost three thousand and doesn't look a day over twenty, I think I would recognize her daughter."

"But that would make you almost three thousand years old as well." Matthew was confused.

"Elves live forever. And I am an elf, as is Lendemel." Elrohir explained quietly.

Nora looked from her husband to the stranger confused. What was happening here? It sounded like her daughter and this man had been caught together in the storm. But her husband was right, the only way to save her reputation was for her to marry this elf as he called himself.

Matthew looked at his wife and motioned for her to leave the house. Nora went and found the magistrate. He would perform the ceremony, but she needed two others to witness it. So she went and found the midwife who had aided in the birth of the child and Hayden. Then she returned to the house to watch her daughter get married.

Hawk didn't want to get married like this. She had always thought of being in love and having a nice courtship. But it looked like her dreams had been thrown out the window because of a stupid snowstorm.

When Hayden entered the house behind Nora he was confused. The magistrate was there, as was that strange man, and he could tell that Hawk was upset by something. He went over to her and pulled her to her feet.

"Lendemel," he said taking her hands in his own, "what's wrong sweetheart?"

Hawk's look immediately changed to hatred, "Don't touch me again, Hayden."

"But Lendemel," he was confused, "I'm planning on being your husband."

"Oh contraire," she said a look of utter triumph coming over her features, "I am getting married now, and it's not to you."

Hawk pulled her hands back and walked stiffly over to stand before the magistrate. She didn't want to get married like this but it was better than marrying Hayden. Half an hour later she was married to Elrohir.

Elrohir looked down at his new bride, he would take care of her. He smiled wryly, now he would be able to do his job better. He knew that he was a lot older than her but that didn't matter, they were both immortal. But he had always pictured himself falling in love like Ammie and Legolas. He thought about all the marriages he knew about. None of them were like this: Arwen and Aragorn had been so in love that she gave up her immortality to be with him, Ammie and Legolas had waited years not knowing how the other felt but they finally overcame it all and were still very much in love, and Haldir and Brilmir had been the first of his friends to get married and they had been and were very much in love. Maybe he would find love as well, just not like they had.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Surprise Visit

Chapter 7: A Surprise Visit

Cat wandered despondently around the palace. It had been over a week since Hawk had left and she missed her so much. She had tried to do as her sister suggested and give the prince a chance, but she wanted to go home so bad that it drove all other things out of her mind.

Lillian watched the girl wander the halls for the tenth time. She knew she would have to do something and fast. She went to the king, who was talking to her brother.

"Your majesty." She bowed her head in greeting.

"Yes Lillian, what can I get for you?" Eldarion asked his bodyguard.

"I think I should escort the girl home." She replied seriously, "She is wasting away sir. If we don't let her go, we could lose her forever."

"I see." He said, "Well why don't you and Lindir take her back to see her parents, then escort her back here. My son will be upset as it is for me letting you do that much."

"Thank you," she said bowing, "we will be back in about three weeks. Farewell."

Lindir rose and followed his sister out of the throne room. They readied for the journey and went to the girl. Cat was ecstatic to be going home, even for a short time. She would be seeing her sister again. They set out that afternoon and made it to the village two days later.

8888888

Ammie looked over at Legolas and smiled. He didn't really know why they were back in Middle Earth but that was okay with her. She wanted to surprise him. She had come back because the Valar had realized, with a little help from her, that Elrohir didn't know very much about Valin. So she was on her way to see her youngest daughter and tell her everything about her ring. She knew she only had a month to stay but she would use all of it to her advantage. She whistled quietly and when Morgwae showed up they rode to the village where she had left her daughter.

8888888

Cat walked into the familiar house but noticed something different immediately. Hawk was sitting by the fireplace looking into the flames. She never did nothing; she was always restless. But she looked subdued, almost defeated. But Cat went up behind her and slipped her hands over her eyes.

"Cat!" Hawk exclaimed seeing the hands over her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I came home for a visit, silly." She replied hugging her sister.

Just then Matthew walked in followed by Elrohir and the twins. Cat looked at the elf confused. What was he doing here? He should have left after he dropped her sister off. Elrohir paused when he saw the girl's look. He knew that this was a very strange situation but she would have to accept it like the rest of them.

Hawk noticed her husband's gaze and stood up. She grabbed Cat's hand and pulled her to her room. Once inside she sat down on her sister's bed.

"Hawk," Cat asked confused, "why did you bring be in here? We usually talk in your room, because mine is right next to mama and papa's."

"I don't want to get interrupted." Her sister replied cryptically.

"So what is that man doing here?" she asked going back to her earlier thoughts.

"He's my husband." Hawk said tears flooding her eyes.

"What? When did this happen?" her sister was terribly confused.

"About a week ago." Hawk replied drawing in an uneasy breath, "We were caught out in the snow and papa forced us to get married when we returned."

"I'm so sorry." Her arms went around her sister, "I know that must be hard for you. But at least you didn't have to marry Hayden."

Hawk smiled weakly, "Well we should probably help mama get dinner ready." she said drying her tears.

Lillian was already in the kitchen with Nora when the girls arrived. She smiled at her sister but then she noticed her eyes. They were red and puffy like she had been crying.

"Lendemel, mani na roeg?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing." Hawk sniffed.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Lillian asked looking at her hostess, "I really believe I need to have a talk with my sister."

Nora looked at the elf confused. Then she looked at her daughter, the resemblance between them was unmistakable. They were sisters. She nodded. Lillian grabbed Hawk's hand and led her out the back door, hoping for some privacy. She got her wish because no one was out there when she arrived. She sat down on the ground and pulled her sister down with her.

"Lendemel, tell me what's wrong." she encouraged gently.

But Hawk just looked away. She didn't want to discuss her problems with this stranger. Yes, they looked alike and were more than likely sisters, but that didn't mean they were close. But Lillian wasn't about to be put off; she reached out and turned the younger girl's face so she looked at her.

"Lendemel, mani na ta?" she asked wrapping her arms around this long lost sister.

"I was forced to marry Elrohir." She cried into the arms of her sister.

"Ai, dilthen min. Uuma dela. Ta na ilye tir." She cooed.

Lillian rose and pulled her sister up with her. Then she hugged her, kissing the top of her head as she did. She led her back into the house and kept her busy till supper. If she didn't have to think about it for a few hours that would be good for her, at least for the present. She knew that Hawk would have to accept the fact that she was married someday but it didn't have to be today.

That evening when the family sat down for dinner there was a knock on the door. Matthew rose and answered it. On the other side were two hooded figures. He looked at his family concerned, if these people wanted to rob them they had picked the perfect time. But Elrohir rose from the table and went over to the door.

"Mae govannen." He said smiling at the guests.

At his greeting the twins looked up. Who was he speaking elvish with? They looked at the strangers, grins spreading across their faces.

"Nana! Ada!" they cried jumping out of their seats just like little kids.

Nora and Cat looked at them confused, but Hawk's gaze held fear. It couldn't be, they were in the Undying Lands. The smaller stranger entered and looked at her. She looked at Elrohir hoping that she was wrong. But his gaze told her that she wasn't.

"Lendemel." The stranger said in a barely audible whisper, "Amin hiraetha."

At those words Hawk couldn't remain seated anymore she ran over and threw her arms around the stranger, knocking the hood off in the process. Nora gasped and looked at her husband in fear. She had left; she couldn't be here now.

"Nana," Hawk said as if she'd known this woman her entire life, "u-moe edaved."

"Where are my manners," Ammie pulled away trying her best not to cry, "Legolas," she said turning to the other stranger, "allow me to present Lendemel. Lendemel, this is your father Legolas."

Legolas moved forward on wooden legs. Why hadn't she told him? Then he noticed the ring on the girl's finger. He understood, she hadn't mentioned her because she couldn't bear the thought that she had had to leave her behind.

"Lendemel." Legolas said looking into the eyes that matched his wife's.

"Ada." She replied tears springing to those eyes.

Legolas couldn't stand to have her so far from him. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Hawk allowed herself to be hugged then she pulled away. She knew these people, even though they had never met before she knew them. They were a part of her.

Elrohir watched his wife's reunion with her parents and smiled. He hadn't known that they would come but he wasn't surprised. Ammie could make anyone do what she wanted them to, even the Valar. He walked over to the trio standing in the middle of the dinning room and pulled Hawk to his side. Ammie looked at him suspiciously.

"Ro, mani nae le umien?" she asked her eyes narrowing into slits.

"Nothing, Ammie." he replied trying not to smile.

"Yeah, sure I believe that one. Really tell me what's going on." She said trying not to laugh.

He looked down at Hawk, "Later." He said smiling at the couple in front of him.

The elves sat down at the table and the meal continued. Ammie couldn't believe that she was actually in the same house with her daughter. She was so glad she had come even if it was for a little while. Legolas was still in shock that he had another daughter. He knew for years that Ammie had been keeping something from him but he never pressed it because she always became upset when he questioned her about it. Now he understood why.

After dinner Matthew led the guests to the parlor while Nora and Cat went to clean up in the kitchen. Hawk had moved to follow but Elrohir stopped her.

"You need to spend this time with your parents." He said looking into her eyes, "Because they won't be here for very long."

She nodded and followed the rest of her family to the parlor. When she was seated on the couch, Elrohir sat down next to her. She was glad that he was there; he was one of the most solid figures in her life right now. The others were so confusing, but he was always right there.

"How's Dan?" Elrohir asked about his brother.

"He's fine, pulling his usual stunts, but he misses you." Legolas smiled. "He also said to give you a hug, but I won't do that."

"I'm glad." He laughed.

"Who's Dan?" Hawk inquired looking up at her husband.

"He's my twin brother." He smiled down at her, "His real name is Elladan, but we all call him Dan." He turned back to Legolas, "How's everyone else?"

"Honestly," Ammie said throwing her hands into the air, "you haven't been gone that long. I can understand Dan, but the others. I mean really, Ro, its not like you left a girlfriend behind."

Elrohir's smile vanished and he looked at Hawk to see how she would respond. She looked at her hands and thought about the implication of what her mother had said. What would have happened if he did have a girl he left behind? What if he was in love with another? What if he had just married her to save her reputation? What if he never cared for her like a husband should? She closed her eyes to stop her tears. She knew she shouldn't be thinking that way, but her thoughts had just run wild.

"So, Ro, are you going to tell me now what's going on, or do I still have to wait till later?" Ammie asked eyeing the couple.

He looked back down at his wife; she bit her lip knowing that he would have to tell them sooner or later. But she really didn't want to tell them yet, she had just met them and that subject was still a very sensitive one. Elrohir looked back at Ammie and shook his head.

Legolas laughed at the look of chagrin on his wife's face. She wasn't used to being denied anything.

"So Ro," he said to distract her, "have you told her about Valin yet?"

"As much as I know." Elrohir replied smiling at his old friend.

"Well, that's why I'm here." Ammie piped up, Legolas' plan had worked, "I'm supposed to tell her everything about her ring. So if you will excuse us, we need to talk."

Ammie went over and pulled Hawk up then she led her to a bedroom, which she guessed to be hers. She had been correct in her guess. When she entered she looked around, something about the room didn't fit with her daughter's personality, but she couldn't put her finger on it. But then she turned and looked at the mirror image of herself.

"Well," she began, "I guess the first thing you should know is that Valin is a ring of power."

"I know that it is the ring of hope. Elrohir told me that." Hawk interrupted.

"Yes, well, he doesn't know everything." She continued, "It contains a Silmaril and has healing powers, but don't use them on others because they will go crazy if you do. And as long as you have that ring, you can never be bound or shot. Well you can be bound, but you'll be able to get out. And I think that's about all. Oh, yes, your horse, he is actually waiting outside. But I'll show him to you in the morning, because he is rather hard to see at night. But if ever you need a quick exit, give a long slow whistle and he will be there. His name is Morgwae, and he won't carry anyone but you unless you ask him to. Um, he knows all the paths of Middle Earth so just tell him to take the swiftest road and he'll find it. And I'm really sure that's all. Do you think you understand all that?"

"I think so." Hawk replied smiling at her mother.

"How good are you at fighting?" Ammie asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"I'm pretty good." She laughed.

"Well, tomorrow I'll test your skill. Because if you can't fight Middle Earth is as good as dead." Her mother laughed.

Hawk decided to head to bed after her mother's talk so when Ammie left she pulled on a nightgown and crawled under the covers. She was asleep a few moments later.

Ammie headed back to the parlor hoping that Elrohir would talk now that the girl was in bed. He was being very suspicious. But she understood that maybe he didn't want Lendemel to worry. She was so special; she didn't understand why she left her at all. But she had had to, and she would again. That thought alone was enough to bring her to tears, but she refrained wanting the next month to be happy.

When Ammie entered Legolas rose from his seat and went over to her, he was still as much in love with her now as he had been the day he met her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She had only been gone about half an hour but he would use any excuse to hold her. Elrohir cleared his throat from his spot on the couch. They turned to look at him innocently.

"Could you keep that to a minimum, for now please?" he teased good-naturedly.

Ammie looked around, Matthew and Nora were sitting on the opposite couch with Lillian and Lindir, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. Ammie was curious as to this.

"Where is the other girl?" she asked not having caught her name.

"Catherine went to bed." Nora replied looking up at the mother of her daughter.

"Well, Ro," the elf said sitting down next to him, "I think it is time, the younger ones are in bed, tell me what is going on."

"I think your right, dilthen min." he said calling her by her childhood nickname, "Well, there never was much point in beating around the bush with you, so here goes. I'm married to your daughter."

"What?" she asked her mouth open in shock.

"Yes," he replied, "we were caught in the snow and spent the night in a cave. The next day, Matthew and his search party found us, so to save her reputation I married her. It was either that or she would have to leave. And you know that that wouldn't have been good at all."

"You did the right thing, Elrohir." Legolas spoke up from beside his wife.

"I know I did." He said smiling at his friend. "But I think we should all get some sleep, because I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a big day."

At his words Nora rose and showed the guests to their rooms. When Ammie and Legolas were alone, she looked at him tears coming to her eyes. Legolas went over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"It'll be alright, you'll see." He said kissing her head.

"I know," she replied, "but I feel bad for them. They are both so special to me. I don't want to see either of them hurt."

"Ammie," her husband held her at arms length, "they will be alright. Elrohir knows what he is doing. And from the looks of it, Lendemel will come around. They will find love, of this I am sure."

After they left Elrohir got up and made his way to the room he shared with Hawk. He opened the door cautiously, hoping not to wake her if she was asleep. When he saw that she was still sleeping he changed and laid down next to her. By an unspoken mutual agreement he hadn't touched her, except for that brief contact when Ammie and Legolas had arrived, since the night in the cave, but this night she moved and curled up against his chest. He looked at her still sleeping face and gently wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Legend Reborn

Chapter 8: A Legend Reborn

The next morning, Elrohir woke with the sun. He smiled, he knew that he should get up but he didn't want to at the moment. He looked at the girl in his arms. She was so beautiful. He laid there for about half an hour watching her sleep. Then a smile danced across her face.

Hawk came to but didn't open her eyes. She really didn't want to get up yet; she was so warm and comfortable. The smell of freshly baked bread assailed her. She smiled; it was baking day. Then she remembered the night before. Her parents were here. They were really here. Her eyes flew open and met the gray ones of her husband. She was surprised and confused; in the week they had been married, he had never been there when she awoke. Then she realized why she was so warm; he was holding her, another thing that hadn't happened before. But she couldn't move, she was trapped in his gaze.

Elrohir looked at the confused look in Hawk's eyes a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He pulled her closer to him, but she stiffened and her look changed to fear. He released her and rose. Then he quickly got ready for the day and left her alone.

Hawk was confused, she had enjoyed his embrace but then she had become afraid of what might happen. But when he released her she felt bereft. She crawled out of bed slowly and got dressed, her mind running in several directions. Why did she fear him? She trusted him with her life, but having him that close to her made her uneasy. She wanted to talk to someone about this feeling but she knew that neither of her sisters would ever understand, and Nora would never discuss things like this with her. Who could she turn to? Ammie's face sprang to mind. Of course, she had another option. She cautiously made her way out of her room and down the hall to the room that her parents were sharing. She knocked quietly, hoping they were awake.

"Come in." Ammie called when she heard the knock. Legolas had left a few minutes earlier to talk with Matthew and Elrohir. And she was taking her time getting ready for the day. The door opened and Hawk entered. She smiled at her daughter and motioned for her to sit on the bed. When Hawk was seated she bit her lip afraid to speak, now that she was here she didn't want to say what was on her mind.

"Mani na roeg, lendemel?" Her mother asked gently.

"I don't know." She replied scowling at her hands.

"Well, can you try to tell me?" Ammie inquired trying not to laugh at the look on her daughter's face.

"I'm so confused." Hawk admitted softly.

"About what?" she was terribly confused, "Not Valin I hope."

"No I understand clearly about the ring, but I don't understand how I feel." The girl said biting her lip.

Ammie rose and sat down next to Hawk, slipping her arm around her shoulders. "Mani na ta?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"I don't know how I feel about Elrohir." She replied laying her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Feelings are hard to define, lendemel." Her mother said smiling, "I remember when I first met your father, I didn't know what I was feeling either. But I had time to examine those feelings before I actually married him. You on the other hand don't have that option. You have to push all feelings aside and live with him no matter what. But don't hold back, dilthen min." she smiled at the irony of the statement; her words echoed those of Elrohir many years past when she had been confused about Legolas. "If you show him how you feel he will respond in kind. And if he makes the first move, don't let your pride or fear get in the way."

Hawk looked at her mother tears pooling in her eyes. She threw her arms around her neck. She had just given her the best advise ever. Ammie smiled and looked at the man who had just appeared at the door. Legolas had finished his talk with the men and had gone in search of his wife. When he heard voices in the room he entered silently. He looked at Ammie a smile stretching across his face.

"Do I get one of those hugs?" he asked when Hawk released his wife.

She turned around startled; she hadn't heard him come in. But she rose and embraced her father. Then she turned back to her mother.

"Hannon le, nana." She said quietly. "I will think on your words."

Ammie rose and went over to her daughter, "Le creoso. Now come," she smiled mischievously, "we have things to do."

Ammie led Hawk to the dinning room where everyone was gathered for breakfast. They took their seats and began to eat. Hawk was still nervous about what had happened earlier so she tried not to look at her husband. But that proved to be next to impossible because her eyes kept straying over to him. She played with her food for a while and then decided it wasn't worth it and gave up pretending to eat. Elrohir noticed his wife's actions but held his questions because he didn't want to embarrass her in front of everyone.

Ammie spent the morning teaching Hawk all she could about being an elf. She showed her how to bake lembas and how to package it. Then she introduced her to Morgwae, but Hawk remembered him from her trip to Minas Tirith. They spent the afternoon with Hawk telling her parents about her childhood, but after dinner Ammie decided it was time for something else.

"I think it is time for me to test Lendemel's skills." She smiled slightly as she rose.

"Ammie," Elrohir said exasperated, "can't that wait till later, like never."

"No, Ro," Ammie replied rolling her eyes, "she needs to prove that she can fight. If she can't then in the few weeks I am here I will have to train her."

Matthew looked up at her trying not to laugh, "I have trained her since she could hold a sword."

"Well," she turned to look at the man, "we shall see how well she fights with only you as a teacher. I want to see if she can wield a sword and remain in battle for more than a few moments."

"I'll get my sword." Hawk smiled rising.

She went to her room and grabbed Tiggara, a smile working its way across her face. Her mother thought she couldn't fight, but she would prove her wrong. She was the best ever. But she wouldn't get over confident, that always made her fight worse. Before she left the room Elrohir came in.

"Lendemel," he looked down at her and smiled, "I was wondering if Ammie could borrow your mithril shirt. I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"But won't I need it?" Hawk asked him confused.

"You have Valin and can heal yourself, Ammie can't do that." Her husband replied.

Hawk frowned at him, but did as he requested and relinquished the armor. Then she went outside, where everyone but Ammie and her husband was waiting. She shared a secret smile with Cat and then looked at the other faces around her. Legolas looked grim, but Matthew looked at her confident that she would win in a matter of seconds. The twins were anxious with anticipation, they had been taught to fight by their mother and Hawk had beaten them. They were sure that the fight would go on for hours.

Ammie showed up a moment later, Elrohir's sword on the belt around her waist. She chose his because it was elvish, but it wasn't Tiggara. But she was determined to have Hawk prove herself. Legolas went over to her.

"Go easy on her, please." He pleaded not wanting Hawk to get hurt.

"I can't." his wife replied, "If I did she wouldn't know what real battle is like."

Legolas shook his head but joined the circle of onlookers. Ammie unsheathed her sword and faced her daughter. Hawk pulled Tiggara out of its sheath, her expression giving nothing away. The swords met. Ammie's skill had never been matched before, but Hawk clearly knew what she was doing. Whenever Ammie made a move Hawk countered it. It was almost like she could read her mind.

Finally about an hour later, when it was starting to get dark, Ammie saw an opening and moved in. But Hawk was ready for her. When Ammie lunged she turned out of her path and grabbed the handle of her sword, pulling it from her grasp. Ammie looked around stunned, Hawk had Tiggara in one hand and her sword in the other, both raised as if to strike. She raised her hands in surrender.

Hawk calmly sheathed Tiggara and handed her mother back her sword. "Would you like to go again?" she asked a smile dancing in her eyes.

"I think not." Ammie replied trying to catch her breath. She had only been beaten once and that was because she had been distracted. But her daughter had clearly inherited both her and Legolas' skill. She didn't need to learn anything.

As Legolas watched the fight, his eyes had become the size of small moons. Hawk was incredible. He had beaten Ammie once, but that was pure luck. He had thought she was a boy, but when she had looked up at him he realized that it wasn't so and she faltered so he had disarmed her. But his daughter was matching her move for move. Then with surprising skill she had taken the sword from her. He had never seen anything like it before.

"Well," Elrohir smiled mischievously at Ammie, "it seems Hawk has met his match."

Hawk looked at him confused. Why had he said that? She was Hawk. Then she looked at her mother. Ammie was trying not to laugh at Elrohir's joke.

"What's going on?" Hawk asked frustrated.

"Ammie was called Hawk in her younger days." Elrohir replied turning his attention to his wife, "She was a legend in her own right, but today you have beaten that legend."

"You mean to tell me," Matthew spoke up, "that she was the one who helped save Middle Earth on countless occasions in the past."

"Yes." He smiled at the confused look in the man's eyes. "She was the best in her day. And I think it is appropriate that Lendemel's nickname is Hawk."

"You go by Hawk?" Ammie asked smiling at her daughter. She nodded. "I had hoped you would when I named you. Lendemel was a last minute decision and since it was so elvish I thought you might go by Hawk. And it seems that the legend will live on for many more generations."

When it was completely dark everyone moved to head inside, but Hayden stopped them. He had seen the end of the fight and was curious to find out who these two warriors were. But he was surprised when they turned out to be Hawk and another woman.

"Lendemel," he said going over to her, "what is going on?"

"Stay away from me Hayden." She replied her breath coming sharply.

"Lendemel," Ammie inquired looking at her daughter curiously, "Ya na tanya?"

"No one of importance, nana." She said moving away.

But Hayden grabbed her arm, "Lendemel answer my question." He commanded shaking her none too gently.

Elrohir, Legolas and the twins were at her side in an instant. "Let her go." Legolas said through clenched teeth.

"What are you going to do about it?" Hayden taunted.

"Hayden," Hawk said looking into the eyes of her family around her, "let me go."

"Not until you explain things to me." He replied smirking at the onlookers. They wouldn't do anything to him.

Legolas pulled his bow off his back and fitted an arrow to the string, Lillian and Lindir followed suit, but Elrohir pulled Tiggara out of the sheath at Hawk's waist. Hayden looked at the group of weapons pointed at him. He smirked, he still had the girl within his grasp, they wouldn't do anything while he had her.

"Let her go," Legolas said, "or this arrow flies, and I warn you I never miss."

"Ada." Hawk began, but Elrohir silenced her with a look.

"Now boy," he said turning his attention to Hayden, "I believe that she told you to never touch her again. So let her go."

"She should be mine." He snapped turning her around so she faced him, she saw a look of madness flash in his eyes, "I have been after her for years, I don't care if you are married, she's still mine."

"Let her go." Ammie's voice whispered in his ear. No one had seen her move in from behind the boy. But she was standing calmly behind him pulling his head back, with her sword at his throat ready to remove his head.

Hayden released Hawk, though it was very reluctantly. He knew that these people meant business. As soon as she was free Elrohir pulled her into his arms, Tiggara still pointed at the boy.

"Now," Ammie said not moving the sword, "you will stay away from my daughter. If you don't I will personally come back and kill you."

"As will I," Legolas replied, slipping his bow onto his back, "seeing as I'm her father."

Legolas pulled Hawk into his arms protectively. Then he turned and started toward the house. Ammie removed the sword from his throat and followed with the twins and Elrohir.

When she released him, Hayden glared at Hawk, "Don't think this is over, pointy ears."

The five elves turned and studied the boy, daggers shooting from their eyes. He realized his mistake a moment too late. These people had pointy ears as well. But he turned and fled before they could get any ideas about what to do with their ire.

Hawk went to her room trying to forget what had just happened. But she was surprised when she turned and saw Elrohir leaning on the door. She hadn't expected him to follow her. He noticed her expression but decided to ignore it. She would have to live with the fact that he lived in this room as well. He wasn't about to leave her alone after what had just taken place. He pushed off the door and moved toward her. She backed away in fear.

"Lendemel." He said softly, "I won't hurt you, I promise."

She looked away from his penetrating gaze. She hated being scared but she was and Hayden had just made it worse. Elrohir did strange things to her heart whenever he got near her. Then she remembered her mother's words, but she didn't think she was ready to heed them.

"Lendemel," he was now directly in front of her, "please look at me."

Hawk looked up but immediately regretted the action because she couldn't look away. Elrohir searched her eyes to see if he could find out what was wrong, but all he saw was her fear. He didn't want her to fear him. He would never hurt her. But she would have to come to that realization on her own.

"Lendemel, understand that I won't do anything to you that you don't want me to." He moved away and got ready for bed.

Hawk turned and quickly pulled on her nightgown. Then she slid into bed so that he wouldn't see her. She knew that he had seen her in less but she still didn't care, he might be her husband but she was afraid of him. Her mother's words echoed in her head. She tried to push them away but they refused to leave. She buried her head in her pillow to try and make them go away.

Elrohir watched the turmoil on his wife's face, but he would stick to his word and not touch her without her permission. He snuffed the light and slipped into the bed. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he propped himself up on his elbow to watch her.

Hawk felt his gaze and turned her head to look at him. What was he doing? Was this what her mother had been talking about? No she wouldn't give in to those thoughts. Then she realized that her pride and fear were keeping her from talking to her husband. Her mother had been wise to tell her to not let them get in the way. But she wasn't sure that she was ready to have him close to her yet. But she had to start somewhere.

"Elrohir," her voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes Lendemel." He replied looking into her eyes.

She looked away; otherwise she would never get through this, "Would you please hold me?"

In response Elrohir's arms encircled her and he pulled her to his chest. Hawk sighed, it felt so right to have him hold her. But she didn't want to admit it. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Elrohir was surprised that Hawk had asked him to hold her. He thought, after what had happened with Hayden, she might need more time, but he was happy to comply. This confused him, he hardly knew this girl but the warmth that spread through him whenever she was close frightened him.

The next few weeks passed by so fast. The twins returned to Minas Tirith with Cat as they had promised, three weeks later. Then a week later it was time to say good-bye to her parents.

"Namarie, dilthen min." Ammie said embracing her daughter, "Ro you take care of her."

"Don't worry I will." He promised as he hugged her.

"Namarie," Legolas said pulling Hawk to him, "Tenna' ento lye omenta." Hawk just held him, not wanting to let go, tears streaming down her face. "Don't cry, lendemel, we shall see each other again."

Elrohir went over and gently removed his wife from her father. "Namarie, Legolas. Tell everyone hello for me. And tell Dan not to worry."

Ammie and Legolas mounted Morgwae and headed off to their ship. Hawk turned and cried into Elrohir's shirt. Elrohir held her, but he knew that they couldn't remain for long.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Leaving the Past Behind

Chapter 9: Leaving the Past Behind

Elrohir lifted Hawk into his arms and carried her back to the house. Matthew and Nora watched them out of the corner of their eyes with some trepidation. They had seen what the elves were capable of when they had challenged Hayden and now they feared them. Elrohir ignored them and went straight to Hawk's room where he laid her down on the bed. When her head hit the pillow she turned and cried into it. He knew that her tears were good for her so he didn't try to stop her, but he knew that they would have to leave the next day.

"Lendemel," he said softly, "I need to know that you're listening to me."

Hawk turned her head to look at him, "Lendemel," he moved the hair away from her face, "we need to leave in the morning."

"I know." She sniffed sitting up, "It is time. We should set out now."

"I think we should wait till morning." Elrohir said forcing her to lie back down.

"But we…" Elrohir's hand came to her mouth.

"Shh." He replied looking into her eyes, "You have had a trying day already, and you need to rest. We will leave first thing in the morning."

Hawk knew that he was right but she didn't like that fact. She had let him get closer to her but not too close. Right now he was a very close friend, who happened to live in her room and share her bed. She had allowed him hold her but it hadn't gone farther than that. Unwillingly her eyes began to close. She tried to keep them open but it just took too much effort. She was lost in sleep a moment later.

Elrohir watched as she slipped off to sleep. Then he rose and went to talk with Matthew and Nora. They needed to know of their plans. He entered the parlor where Nora was sewing and Matthew was trying to fix a broken spear. He cleared his throat and they both looked up surprised.

"I just thought you would want to know," he began, standing in the doorway, "Lendemel and I will be leaving in the morning."

Matthew went back to his spear without acknowledging him. He had taken to ignoring the fact that anyone but he and Nora lived in the house. He didn't like the way the elves had treated Hayden and so he had shunned his daughter and her family. Nora had gone along with him, even though it hurt her immensely.

Elrohir couldn't believe what this man was doing. He hardly knew him, but he was the only father Hawk had known for most of her life. He didn't understand how this man could turn his back on her that easily. He also couldn't see how he would choose that scum who had hurt her over Hawk.

Elrohir went back to Hawk's room and was about to wake her when he returned to his senses. Hawk needed to rest; he couldn't deny that fact. But he didn't, so while she slept he began to gather all her belonging and put them into piles. One pile was things that looked important, another was a practical pile, and then what he considered junk. The important pile included things like her jewelry and certain little knick-knacks from around the room. The practical pile was her clothing and things of that nature. But in the junk pile he put all the little things that didn't fit into the other piles.

Hawk woke up a few hours later, to find her room a total mess. She looked at Elrohir confused. What was he doing? Elrohir caught her gaze and smiled at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"I'm getting ready to leave." He replied going over to her.

"By tearing my room apart?" she was still confused.

"We won't be coming back, Lendemel." He explained gently, "I won't bring you back to a house where they ignore the fact that you were in danger at the hands of that man."

"But this is my home." She said tears pooling in her eyes.

"Your home is with me now." He replied pulling her into his arms, "Now," he held her at arms length to look into her eyes, "I want you to go through these piles and pick out the things you can't live without. Everything else we'll leave."

Hawk composed herself and set to work. She knew that Elrohir was right. She couldn't come back here; her father had made that clear by his silence. Why he hadn't driven them out already was beyond her. So she sat down on the floor and started to go through the piles. She kept all her jewelry and clothing, but decided that she didn't need the rest so she piled it up and left it in the middle of the floor. Nora could go through it later.

When she was finished Elrohir helped her to her feet and they went to get something to eat. In the kitchen Hawk noticed that Nora had already prepared the evening meal, but there wasn't enough for her and Elrohir to join them. Unwelcome tears sprang to her eyes; she hadn't just lost one family, she had lost two. But she still had Elrohir and her brother and sisters. She wiped away her tears and made a quick meal for herself and her husband. They ate in silence until they heard the front door open.

"Hello Matthew, Nora," Hayden's voice reached them, "Have the freaks left yet?"

Hawk's face drained of all color. Elrohir rose and went to stand at the door to the kitchen. Hayden saw him but chose to ignore him.

"Nora," he said turning to his hostess, "I'm sorry for your loss. It must be hard loosing a daughter."

He talked as if she were dead. Elrohir wanted to go over and punch him. But Hawk appeared at his side and ran down the hall. Hayden's look was triumphant.

"Matthew, Nora." Elrohir said through clenched teeth, "I've changed my mind. We're leaving tonight. Oh and Hayden, stay away from my wife. Amin feuya ten' le edanea."

He didn't wait for a reply but went to the bedroom and looked at his wife. She was sprawled on the bed crying. He went over and put his hand on her head.

"Lendemel," she looked up at him, "we're leaving."

She rose, put on her cloak and weapons and grabbed her bag of belongings. Then she followed him out of the room. Elrohir noticed that the other three people in the house hadn't left the doorway so he led her out the back door and into the night. But before they got ten feet Nora appeared at the back door.

"Lendemel." She called softly. Hawk turned around to look at her, "I'm so sorry. And good luck." With that she was gone.

They traveled for a few hours and then Elrohir made a fire and set up a temporary campsite. Hawk sat down by the fire and thought about what her mother had done. In essence she had defied her father in talking to her, but it encouraged her. She knew that her mother didn't agree with what her father was doing, but she understood why she went along. Matthew could be ruthless.

Elrohir sat down next to her and slipped his arm around her shoulders. He knew that he had taken her from the only home she had ever known, but he didn't regret it. If he had remained in that house another moment there would have been bloodshed. He felt Hawk shift beside him and turned to look at her. Her head was lying on his shoulder and he could tell from her even, rhythmic breathing that she had fallen asleep. He moved her so that he could get up then he set out a blanket and laid his wife down on it. Then he laid down, slipped his arms around her and fell asleep.

The next day, Hawk woke with the sun. She smiled as she looked at Elrohir; he was still asleep. She had never woken up before him. She gently reached out and moved a stray lock of hair from his face. She laughed silently as his handsome face contorted into a grimace and he moved his head away from her touch. She saw his eyes flutter and quickly closed hers so that he wouldn't catch her watching him. But she was unable to stop her laughter.

Elrohir had felt the gentle fingers move the hair off his face, but he had been dreaming of his mother and thought it was part of the dream. Then he felt the figure in his arms tremble; he was confused. He opened his eyes reluctantly and looked at the face of his wife. Her eyes were closed but she had a very suspicious look on her face. He shook his head, trying not to laugh. Then he pulled her closer to him and her eyes shot open.

"'Quel amrun, dilthen min." he laughed at her shocked expression.

"I, I, I think we should be on our way." She said her breath coming quickly.

Elrohir was tempted, for the first time since he had met her, to kiss her. She was so adorable, with her hair falling into her face and her cheeks flushed from sleeping. He was shocked at the direction his thoughts were taking. If he didn't watch it he would be spouting sonnets next. But he sat up, pulling her up with him. He was reluctant to let her go, but he knew if he didn't she would never trust him again. So he released her slowly. Then he rose and began to gather their things.

Hawk looked at him confused. She had watched his eyes closely and thought she saw something spark, and a thrill ran through her, but then he had let her go. She was disappointed at the lack of contact but she knew he would never go back on his word. She would have to ask him to get closer. But she wasn't sure how to do that. So she got to her feet and went to help her husband pack up the camp.

They traveled many leagues that day in a easterly direction. Neither of them really knew where they were headed, they were just hoping to come across something that would point them in the right direction. At sunset Hawk stopped staggered by the stench that reached her. She looked over at Elrohir; he looked like he couldn't smell it.

"Stop, please." She gagged trying to breath.

"Mani na ta?" he asked noting her expression.

"I think we're going in the right direction." She said drawing in air through her open mouth.

"Len…" he began.

"No," she stopped him, "call me Hawk."

Hawk straightened and tried to breath through her nose but the smell was too overpowering. She removed her bow and sword. Elrohir looked at her confused. Then she slipped the sword down the leg of her pants and handed him the bow.

"Please, carry this." She panted sucking in air, "You can shoot as well as I can. Do you know where we are?"

"I'm afraid that I don't." He answered looking around.

"I don't either," she said finally getting used to the smell, "but I think we should stay out of the mountains for now." She nodded to the dim outline to the south, "And we can't go very far west, because there is a bog."

"How do you know this?" Elrohir asked confused.

"The mountains smell of an old evil, it's very faint but its there." Hawk replied looking at him, "And the bog is terribly overpowering. But to the northeast I can smell a new evil."

Elrohir looked around surprised by her description. Then he gasped.

"What? What is it?" Hawk asked curious.

"I know where we are." He replied his gaze turning back to his wife, "And if what you say is correct, we're headed straight to the sight of the Black Gate of Mordor."

"What?" she gasped, "But that's impossible. Sauron was destroyed, as was his entire kingdom. Why would I be sensing a new evil there?"

"Probably because Aragorn didn't guard the gate very well." Elrohir explained quietly, "He didn't think that anyone would be foolish enough to live there."

"It's not foolish, it's brilliant." Hawk said shaking her head, "The least likely place anyone would look. This new evil is there. It was just too simple for him."

Hawk turned and started off again. But Elrohir stopped her.

"We should probably rest for the night." He said pulling her back to him.

"No." she replied firmly, "we need to travel by night now. Otherwise we could be attacked in our sleep."

"We can go on tomorrow night, because we can't go farther tonight." Elrohir countered.

"Alright." She gave in when she saw the look in his eyes.

Elrohir set up camp, but Hawk didn't let him build a fire. The smoke would attract anything that roamed the night. She also thought that they should take turns on guard. Elrohir went first and a few hours later woke Hawk for her turn. She stayed awake for about an hour, but she was so tired. Involuntarily her eyes closed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Girl and the Prince

Chapter 10: The Girl and the Prince

Cat looked at the familiar sight of Minas Tirith. She didn't want to come back but she had promised. She looked back at her escorts and smiled. In the short weeks she had been home, they had become a part of her family. That they were Hawk's brother and sister helped a lot. She remembered back to what her father had said right before she had left.

"Catherine," he pulled her aside, "I don't want you to talk to those people, ever."

"But papa," she countered for the first time in her life, "those people as you call them include my sister."

"You don't have a sister." He replied fire shooting from his eyes.

"No, papa," she said challenging him again, "I do have a sister. And if you want nothing to do with her, you have nothing to do with me either."

"So be it." He snapped and turned away from her.

"Cat," Lillian's voice brought her sharply back to the present, "we're here you know."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She replied slipping off her horse.

The twins looked at her with compassion in their eyes. She had shared with them what had gone on between her and her father. They knew that it was hard, but she was taking it very well. Lillian smiled; Cat had become a sister to her in the last few weeks. So now instead of just one sister she had two. Lindir looked at the women and rolled his eyes, he also thought of Cat as a sister, but that gave him reason to tease her.

"Come on you two, we don't have all day." He sighed.

Cat followed the elves into the throne room. Where the king was waiting for them. He smiled at the twins with familiar ease.

"It is so good to have you back." He said rising and embracing his friends and bodyguards.

"It is good to be back." Lindir replied, "But I wouldn't have traded my visit for the world."

"What do you mean your visit?" Eldarion countered, "I thought you were taking the girl to visit her parents?"

"We did." Lillian smiled mischievously, "But we spent time with our sister, her husband and our parents."

"That's impossible, your parents are gone." The king said eying them suspiciously.

"Honestly, Eldarion," Lindir said shaking his head, "you forget who our mother is. Nana could make even your parents do what she told them."

Just then the prince entered the room, "You called for me father." He said giving his attention to the king.

"Yes, I did." Eldarion smiled at his only son, "I was wondering if you would take our guest to her room."

"Of course." He bowed and turned to Cat, "If you'll follow me."

Estel led Cat to her room, but he didn't want to leave her. He had missed her so much in the weeks that she had been gone. But from the looks of things, she hadn't missed him at all. That didn't discourage the prince; he was determined to win her heart.

Cat followed the prince. Her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Why did she not realize how handsome he was before? He was tall and his eyes reminded her of a clear morning sky. And his black hair fell to his broad shoulders. But she shook her head to dispel her thoughts. If he realized what she was thinking he would probably laugh at her.

"Thank you, your highness." She said softly, when they had reached her room.

"Please call me Estel." He replied looking into her eyes.

"Thank you, Estel." She modified her earlier statement.

"Your welcome, Catherine." He smiled charmingly down at her.

Cat tried desperately to catch her breath. His smile was so, so; she couldn't find the right words to describe it. She looked away from his intense gaze and took in the room they were standing in. It had been her room since the day she had arrived, but she had never taken the time to really notice anything about it.

"Cat." Lindir's voice called from the door.

"Yes Lin, I'm in here." She replied feeling that he had just rescued her.

Estel noticed that she was more comfortable with the elf but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He knew that Lindir wasn't looking for a wife. He probably never would. But it still made him nervous about what she might feel for him. If she was in love with the elf, she would end up heartbroken. And he didn't want that at all.

"I was just making sure you were alright." Lindir said stepping into the room, "Ah, but I see you have company, I shall see you later. Estel, quel marth." He turned and left as quickly as he had come.

"What did he say?" Cat asked looking at the prince confused.

"Nothing." He laughed shaking his head.

"It sounded almost like something my sister would say." She admitted softly, "One time she said something like that to a boy who was making fun of her."

"What did she say?" Estel asked intrigued that she was being so open with him.

"She said, um, a, auta me, miqula orqu. I think that's what it was." She answered frowning at her pronunciation. Hawk had said it so fluently, but she knew that she had butchered it.

"She didn't." his eyes were wide with shock.

"Do you know what it means?" she asked confused.

"Auta miqula orqu means go kiss an orc." He replied laughing.

Cat's mouth dropped open in surprise. Hawk had said that? She couldn't believe that her sister was capable of that kind of hatred. But then she thought about who she had said it to. She laughed at the image of Hayden standing there gaping at her sister.

"Do you want to go on a tour of the city?" Estel asked a few moments later.

"I'd like that." Cat replied smiling.

Estel led her out of the room and down the hall. He took her all over the seven levels of the city and finally he took her to the hall of the kings. He wanted her to see his impressive heritage.

"Who are these little ones?" she asked pausing beside two smaller tombs.

"That is Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took." He replied smiling.

"Who were they?" Cat inquired curiously.

"You have never heard of them?" the prince asked confused, he was sure everyone had heard of the hobbits. She shook her head, "Have you heard of Frodo and Sam?"

"No." she answered biting her lip, "I haven't. The only legends I know are about Hawk. Those were the only ones my father would tell me."

"Well he is probably too young to remember the hobbits." Estel said shaking his head. He went on to tell her about the great deeds of the hobbits and the destruction of Sauron.

When he was finished Estel took Cat inside to get ready for dinner. She entered her room confused. Why had no one told her about hobbits before? It made no sense, if they had done all those heroic deed why were they such a mystery? But she knew that she needed to change for dinner so she moved to her wardrobe.

A few days later, Cat was sitting in the garden reading The Red Book. She had learned a lot about hobbits since she had found it in the king's study. And this is where Estel found her. They had spent a lot of time together since she had returned, but he didn't know where he stood with her.

"Hello Cat." He said sitting down next to her on the bench.

"Hello." She replied looking up from the book, "Have you ever read this?"

"I have, quiet a few times." He laughed. "But I really came out here to ask you something."

"What is it?" she asked giving him her full attention.

Cat had slowly fallen in love with him over that last few days. But she had hidden it because she really didn't know why she was in Minas Tirith. No one had explained to her the reason. And since she didn't know she held back her feelings thinking that he was more than likely promised to someone else, seeing as he was the prince. She didn't think she would ever have his love in return. This thought hurt her deeply, but she knew that she would be his friend forever.

"Um, Catherine," Estel was extremely nervous, "would you, um, would you marry me?"

Cat was shocked; did he really just ask her that. Or was her imagination playing tricks on her.

"Why?" it was the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Because," he said taking her hand, "I love you."

"I, I don't know what to say." She stuttered.

"You don't have to say anything." He replied looking away, "I understand if you don't want to. I mean its…"

"Estel," she said putting her hand to his mouth to stop his babbling, "I will marry you."

"Really?" he was surprised that she had agreed.

"Yes Estel." She laughed at his expression.

Estel rose and pulled her to her feet. Then ever so gently his lips met hers. Cat clung to him desperately, drinking in the kiss. When the contact was broken, he grabbed her hand.

"Come," he said leading her into the palace, "we must tell my father."

Estel took Cat to the throne room where the king was talking with Lindir and Lillian. When he saw his son Eldarion motioned for him to come forward.

"Father." Estel said bowing at the waist, "I have come to tell you that I have asked Catherine to marry me and she has accepted."

Lillian jumped up and ran over to the girl. She threw her arms around her and hugged her close. Lindir was next, he laughed as he pulled Cat into his embrace.

"I knew you two would figure this out." He said when he released her.

"So when are you getting married?" the king asked looking at his son.

"Tomorrow." He replied firmly.

"What?" Cat looked up at him confused.

"That is if it's alright with you." Estel said trying not to laugh.

"I have things I need to do." She replied biting her lip.

"Well then I suggest you get to them." He laughed at her expression.

Lillian led Cat to her room and began to look for a suitable dress. She knew that this was going to be a big event because Estel was the heir to the throne, and his wedding would bring all the citizens in the city to the ceremony.

Cat sat down on her bed confused. This was all happening so fast. But she really didn't care; tomorrow she would be married to Estel. She just wished that Hawk could be there for the ceremony. But she knew that Hawk was busy. If her parents had left then she would be on her way to save Middle Earth. She felt bad that she had forgotten about Hawk's task. She smiled thinking of the book she had been reading; Hawk's task was similar to that of Frodo.

Lillian looked back from her desperate searching and noticed the far away look in the girl's eyes.

"Cat?" she said, "Could you help me find a dress for you to wear?"

"Of course." Cat replied shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"What were you thinking about?" the elf asked quizzically.

"I was thinking about Hawk and where she is now." She said pulling out a silver dress from the wardrobe, "What do you think of this one?"

The next day, Lillian entered Cat's room really early. She noticed that the girl was still sleeping but that didn't stop her. She needed to wake her up and help her get ready for the wedding. She went over to the window and threw open the drapes.

Cat turned from the sudden light. She opened one eye to see what was going on. Lillian was standing by her bed looking at her impatiently.

"Get up, little one." The elf said pulling the covers off of her.

"Lillian," Cat gasped, "what are you doing? It's terribly early."

"I know that but you're getting married today." She replied rolling her eyes, "Now get up so I can help you get ready."

Cat reluctantly crawled out of bed and let Lillian fuss over her for a few minutes. Lillian sent her to bathe and when she came back she helped her into her dress. It was a silver silk creation with diamonds along the hems. It had strapped sleeves that hung off the shoulders and a rounded neckline. Then the elf motioned for her to sit down so she could fix her hair. She piled it on top of her head in an elegant twist and left soft tendrils curling around her face.

The ceremony was to be held in the courtyard of the seventh level so that everyone could watch. When it was time, Lindir showed up to escort Cat out to her waiting groom. Cat was extremely nervous until she saw Estel and then everything else faded. About an hour later they were married.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Captured

Chapter 11: Captured!

Hawk woke up startled out of her sleep. What was that noise? She looked at Elrohir; he was still sleeping. Then she heard it again, it sounded like something was headed their way. She crawled over to her husband and shook him awake.

"Elrohir, I'm, I'm sorry." She said trying not to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting up confused.

"Someone's coming." She replied, "And I fell asleep. Please forgive me."

"Hawk," but he was unable to say anything else because at that moment he was shot.

"Elrohir!" she cried looking down at her fallen husband.

"Go Hawk." He said through clenched teeth, "Go now before they find you."

But Hawk refused to leave him. She had done this. It had been her idea to set a watch and she had fallen asleep. Now Elrohir was hurt. She would never forgive herself. She stood to face the coming horde; they wouldn't take them without a fight. But she was struck from behind with a well-placed fist. She teetered for a moment then fell to the ground unconscious.

"Grab the boy." Deloth barked to his band of orcs, "Leave the other."

Deloth had spotted the travelers at sunset when they had stopped for the night, but he waited till he was sure that they weren't paying attention to attack. His master didn't want anyone to know that the orcs were still around, yet. He had seen the boy give the man his weapons so he knew that he was practically defenseless. But he went over and moved the cloak from his shoulders, his hands burning from the contact. Then he pulled the sword from his pant leg, again his hand seared in pain. He didn't know what kind of magic this boy possessed but he wasn't about to let him have the weapon so he had tossed it and the cloak aside next to the fallen man.

The orcs picked up Hawk and ran into the night. They weren't too far from their home but they wanted to get somewhere to hide for the day. They found a cave and gathered inside as the sun began to rise.

Hawk groaned in pain as she came to. Why did her head hurt? Then she remembered; they were attacked. She opened her eyes to see if she could see Elrohir, but all she saw was about fifteen orcs sitting around a fire roasting something. Tears sprang to her eyes; Elrohir was dead. She was lying in the back of the cave in a little antechamber but the only way out was past the orcs. She looked at her hands, they were bound but Valin was still on her finger. Her cloak was gone as was her sword. She looked around desperately for the weapon, but it was nowhere in sight. It didn't look like the orcs had kept it.

Deloth heard her groan and went over to her. His hands still burned from where he had touched the cloak and sword. This boy would pay for what his things had done. He smiled maliciously; he was taking him to be a slave for his master. That was considered a fate worse than death. But at the moment he was going to have a little fun.

"Get up, boy." He said when he reached her.

Hawk rose to her feet and met the orc's yellow eyes fearlessly. Deloth punched her stomach. She doubled over in pain.

"That'll teach you some manners, boy." He spat.

Deloth looked over his shoulder at his fellow orcs and said something to them in their filthy language. Hawk straightened trying to catch her breath. She was seething. But another orc handed the one in front of her a whip, and her look became stoic. If he wanted her to squeal she wasn't going to. She would take this beating standing up. He wasn't about to intimidate her. Deloth noticed her look and sneered.

The whip cracked and wrapped around her chest, tearing the lightweight fabric of her shirt. He pulled the whip back along with the tattered remains of the shirt. Hawk glared into his eyes. She still had her mithril so the blow hadn't affected her. The whip hissed again and split the side of her pants. She looked down surprised. What was he doing? And again the whip sprang into action ripping the clothes from her frame. Her mithril shirt covered her but it didn't go but to mid-thigh. She knew that she needed to get out of there now.

But Deloth's fist curled around her hair. He pulled her head back and glared into her eyes. Then he spit in her face. Hawk turned her head away in disgust. Then he untied her hands and grabbed the mithril shirt and pulled it over her head. She sank to the ground humiliated and curled tightly into a ball.

Deloth hissed as he drew in an astonished breath. This wasn't a boy, but a woman. He barked an order at one of his companions and they tossed him something from a pile in the corner. He threw them at the girl.

"Put those on." He commanded roughly.

But Hawk was too frightened to move. So Deloth knelt down beside her and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Put those on, now." He growled menacingly and threw her into a back corner of the room.

Hawk did as she was told but was shocked when she noticed the clothing he had given her. The shirt, if it could be called that, was just a piece of cloth that tied around the neck and under the arms, barely covering her at all. And the pants weren't much better. They were much too big for her and threatened to fall off at any moment. But she would keep them up if it was the last thing she did.

Deloth looked at this girl curiously. He didn't think he had ever seen a woman so beautiful in his life. He smiled wickedly; he wouldn't make her a slave, he would present her as a gift to his master.

When the sun set the orcs set out again. Deloth made Hawk run with them, but she kept tripping over the pants she was wearing. He finally had enough and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her the rest of the way to the tower of his master. Once there he took her to a room and threw her roughly inside.

Hawk caught herself with her hands. She could feel the skin break and the blood rush to her palms. She looked down at her hands, tears pooling in her eyes. She put them together and cried into her fists.

"Someone help me." She sobbed, "I need some help, I can't do this on my own."

But she stopped when she felt warmth spread through the wound on her right palm. She pulled her hands apart and looked with wonder at her healed hand. Of course, Valin had healing powers. She turned the ring and closed her left hand into a fist. It only took a few seconds for both of her hands to be completely restored.

A moment later Hawk heard footsteps approaching. They stopped right outside of the room she was in. She stood up and looked at the door fearfully. It opened to reveal Deloth and a man who was so evil his stench overpowered her and made her fall to her knees.

"Welcome, my lady," he hissed in a menacing voice, "to Gonathras."

"You mock that fair speech with your foul tongue." She spat out.

"What is your name, little one?" he asked his red eyes narrowing into slits.

"Hawk." She replied raising her head.

"Well, Hawk," he mocked her, "I am Morgost and you are now my slave."

"I would rather die." She met his eyes fearlessly.

He was in front of her in two steps, lifting her up roughly by the hair, "Don't tempt me."

Then his mouth covered hers in a savage kiss. Hawk fought against him with everything she had. But the more she struggled the tighter his grip became and the harder he kissed her. Her left hand landed on the knife in his belt. She pulled it out and thrust it into his shoulder. Her aim was too high to do any damage, but it was enough to make him release her.

Morgost looked down at his own knife in his right shoulder. He pulled it out and looked at the girl. No one had ever been able to hurt him before; there was something strange about this one. But his hand connected with her face and sent her flying to the ground, unconscious. He watched with satisfaction as a livid bruise formed on her flawless cheek and blood oozed from the cut on her neck where the knife had caught her. He turned to Deloth a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Keep her here until she learns her place." He commanded as he left.

Deloth bowed to his master and then sat down to keep an eye on the prisoner. He knew that his master wanted her, but she would have to calm down a little first. But then again, his master always did like a woman with a little fight in her.

Hawk woke up a few hours later. Her face felt like it was on fire. She gingerly put her right hand on her cheek and winced from the light contact. Then she heard someone laughing. She opened her eyes and saw the orc who had captured her sitting by the door watching her. Then she felt something trickle down her neck, she reached up and when she looked at her hand she was surprised to see blood on her fingers. She thought about using Valin to heal herself, but with the orc there she realized that that wouldn't be a good idea. Right now she had her ring and that was what mattered.

Deloth watched the girl with some amusement. She was clearly in pain, but she wasn't going to admit it. But that was fine with him; he didn't want some whiny woman on his hands. He rose, picked up a skin of water and started toward her.

Hawk recoiled, expecting another blow. But she was surprised when he handed her the water skin. She looked up at him confused.

"Drink." He commanded.

Hawk raised the skin warily. But when the cool water hit her tongue she drank with relish. Then she poured a little into her hand and did her best to clean her face. But Deloth moved her hand away and looked at the bruise on her cheek. He knew that his master wanted it to stay there as a reminder to her that she was his slave. And the cut would eventually scar as another reminder.

About midday another orc came and whispered something to Deloth. Hawk didn't care what they were talking about; she was trying to figure a way out. But her guard came over and bound her hands. She was terribly confused but her face remained expressionless. Deloth led her to the topmost tower, where his master was waiting for the girl. When she was inside he turned and left her there.

Hawk looked around the room and noticed that there was nothing but a table in it. At the moment it was laden with food. Morgost rose from his place at the table and went over to her. She looked away from him. But he caught her chin and made her look at him, shaking his head.

"Come, my little bird, and have something to eat." He said pulling her over to the table.

When he reached the chair he forced her to sit down. Then he tied her into it, but he removed the bonds from her hands so that she could eat.

"Don't try to untie yourself because I really don't want to hurt you, little bird." He said watching her glance at the cords around her waist and ankles. "Otherwise I will have to bind your hands again."

Hawk glared at him. But he smiled wickedly at her open hatred. He admired her spirit; most of his prisoners gave in too easily. But she was going to take a little breaking.

"Eat." He commanded taking his seat.

"I'd rather starve." She spat out.

"Well suit yourself, little bird. But you won't get anything else to eat till I decide to invite you up here again." He replied piling food onto her plate.

"Know this, little bird," he continued the monologue when she didn't respond, "I will break you. You will be mine. You will be trained, like the magnificent beast from which you get your name. All it takes is a little time."

Hawk turned her head away from his gaze. She was starting to get very mad. But if she didn't control her temper she would end up in a whole lot of trouble. Morgost saw a muscle working in her jaw and knew that she was barely controlling her anger. He was getting somewhere. He wanted her to lash out at him again; he found it devilishly entertaining.

"Eat something, little bird. Don't worry," he said as she eyed the food suspiciously, "it's not your friend. My orcs left him where he fell, food for the wolves."

Her eyes flew to his. He laughed at the fire he saw in them. His plan was working wonderfully. In a few minutes she would be right where he wanted her. Hawk's mind reeled with this new information. Maybe he wasn't dead? If that was the case she wouldn't give up hope. She would control herself and wait for Morgost to show her his plan.

Morgost noticed the change in her immediately. His news didn't have the effect he wanted it to. It was almost as if she had hope for her friend. But he knew from what Deloth had told him there was no hope for the other man. He was almost dead when they reached him.

"Deloth," he called his voice a menacing hiss, "take this girl back to her room and make sure that no one but me enters it. That means you as well."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Rescue

Chapter 12: The Rescue

Elrohir watched through his lashes as the orcs carried Hawk away, holding his breath to appear lifeless. He waited a while to make sure they were gone before he sat up. He knew that they thought he was as good as dead, but he wasn't. He looked down at the arrow protruding from his shoulder. It wasn't near anything vital so he knew that he would live. He reached up and broke off the end, then he pulled it out from where the point was sticking out of his back. He gritted his teeth to keep from screaming in pain.

Then he crawled over to his pack and brought out a small bag. He opened it and pulled out a bottle of liquid. It was a poultice his mother had made for him before he left Valinor. She had been injured many years previous and sent to Valinor because of her wound, but the Valar had healed her and kept her there. But she had learned of the potion they had used and made it up for him, just in case of an emergency.

He opened it and gagged as the smell overpowered him. But he poured some into the wound. It burned like fire set into his flesh, but he knew that it would help. If it was poisoned then this would draw it out and it would promote healing. He grabbed one of Hawk's shirts and ripped it into strips for a bandage. He would have used one of his own, but he only had one extra. Then he bound the wound as best he could with only one hand. But it was enough for now.

Elrohir rested for the remainder of the night and through the next day and night as well. He knew that if he rested long enough he would heal, but if he followed too soon he would most likely die from the loss of blood. He knew that orcs didn't travel in the day so he wouldn't be too far behind. But the next day he rose, his shoulder almost completely healed. He removed the bandage and applied more of the poultice, then he redressed it.

He began to pack up the camp as the sun rose. He saw Hawk's sword and cloak and knew that she was defenseless. This made him stop and sit down. He bowed his head, tears coming to his eyes. She needed him now more than ever. He let the tears come. Hawk meant the world to him. He had denied it for weeks, but he was in love with her. He had loved her since that night in the cave. He needed her to be alive, she needed to know how he felt. With that in mind he grabbed the packs, strapped Tiggara around his waist and started to run. He wasn't going to let her down. He loved her too much to do that.

Elrohir easily picked up the orcs' trail. He followed it at a dead run for a few hours. He reached the cave by midmorning and went inside hoping for some clue that she was still alive. He saw her clothing lying in the back and knew that she had been discovered. This pushed him on. If they knew she was a girl then she could be in even more trouble.

At midday he came to the tower. He noticed the guards but decided he could avoid them. He entered the tower and made his way up noting every turn and doorway so he could find his way back. He remained in the shadows so that no one would see him.

About half an hour later, he noticed a passage that wound up to the topmost tower. He decided to follow it. Halfway up he saw a door, guarded by a single orc. He looked around, no one else was around. He approached the orc cautiously. When he reached him he clobbered him over the head with his sword hilt, rendering him unconscious.

8888888

Deloth led Hawk back to her room as his master had ordered. But he was confused by the order. Why was no one to enter the room? Was she dangerous? Maybe his master just wanted her to go crazy. It usually worked, she would be more than willing to see him if he was the only person she had contact with for days on end. When he reached her room he shoved her inside and closed the door.

Hawk looked around the room that was to be her home for however long her captor had the upper hand. There was only one exit to the room and that was the door. She knew that Deloth was guarding her so that way, for now, was useless.

She reached up and touched the now dry wound on her neck. If she didn't do something fast it would scar. So she placed her left hand on her neck and healed it. She would leave the bruise for now. If she healed herself completely they would notice right away.

She sat down by the wall to think. She removed the cords from around her wrists disdainfully. If she heard someone approach she would put them back on, but for now she wanted her hands free. She thought back to what Morgost had said. If the orcs had left Elrohir for dead then he probably wasn't. He was too good to be dead, if anything he had more than likely pretended so that they wouldn't kill them both.

A few minutes later she heard something drop heavily outside the door. She slipped the cords onto her wrists and laid down pretending to be asleep as the door opened slowly. If Morgost wanted to talk to her she wasn't going to listen. He had pushed her one too many times. This time would be his last; she would kill him before she became his slave, or whatever he wanted her for.

Elrohir looked in and stopped in his tracks. Hawk was lying on the floor with a bruise on her beautiful cheek. He clenched his teeth to keep from screaming at the top of his lungs. Whoever did this to her would pay dearly. He walked over to her cautiously and slipped his hand over her mouth to keep her from crying out.

Hawk felt the hand on her face and her eyes shot open. What she saw made tears pool in her eyes. Elrohir was alive. He put his finger to his lips to keep her quiet. She nodded that she understood. He released her mouth and helped her to her feet. Then he pulled his knife out of his belt and motioned for her to hold out her hands. But she just slipped the ropes off and smiled sheepishly at him.

He was confused but he grabbed her hand and led her to the door. He looked cautiously around. Seeing no one, he exited. She closed and locked the door so that the orc wouldn't suspect that she was gone, then Elrohir ran lightly down the corridor. Hawk tried to follow, but her pants were hindering her progress.

Elrohir looked back at his wife confused. She was going too slow. Then he noticed what she was wearing. His mouth fell open in shock, but he quickly pulled himself together and lifted her into his arms. He ran the rest of the way out of the tower and into the mountains. He found a cave and entered it cautiously.

When he was sure that it was clear, he put Hawk down and looked her over. The only real wound he saw was her cheek, but that didn't mean there weren't emotional ones.

"Are you alright?" he asked sitting down in front of her and looking into her eyes.

"I am now." She replied biting her lip to keep back her tears.

Hawk reached up hesitantly and pulled his shirt away from where she knew the arrow had been. She saw the bandage and took it off, making sure that it was alright. Then she found the packs and ripped another of her shirts for more bandages and rebound the wound. Elrohir watched her, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He grabbed her hand to stop her probing.

"It's fine." He said trying not to laugh at her concern.

"Are you sure?" she asked still looking at the wound.

"Yes." He replied firmly, "But how is Lendemel?"

"I'm fine, really." She answered looking away from him.

"Lendemel," he said taking her chin and gently making her look at him, "something is wrong, and I want you to tell me what it is."

"I'm sorry." She replied tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"For what, Lendemel?" he asked confused.

"For falling asleep." She hiccupped, "None of this would have happened if I had stayed awake."

"Lendemel, you can't know that." He replied pulling her into his arms, "Those orcs knew what they were doing. They had it planned out. You aren't at fault any more than I am."

"You can say that you weren't the one on watch." She sniffed.

"Lendemel," he said gently, "if I had been on watch, I probably would be dead. As it is you were on watch so I'm not."

Hawk looked at him confused. Did he really mean that? She thought back to the attack. She really didn't have time to do anything. He was right; the orcs had planned it very carefully.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he brushed his fingers lightly over her bruised cheek.

Hawk's hand flew to her face, "He hit me." She replied looking away from his gaze.

"Who?" Elrohir was terribly confused.

"Morgost." She answered quietly.

"Lendemel," he said moving her face back to look at him. But what he saw stopped him, the bruise was gone, "What happened to your cheek?"

"Oh, I healed it with Valin." She replied smiling sheepishly, "I wanted to earlier, but thought better of it because I was still a prisoner."

"Please," he pleaded, "tell me everything."

"Alright." She sighed, "When I woke up, I was in a cave with the orcs. The leader came over and began to whip me. But he just whipped at my clothing and wasn't really hitting me. Then he took my mithril and realized I was a girl. He gave me these clothes that I am wearing now."

"That night we set out and reached the tower. He threw me into that room and left me alone for a few minutes. Then he came back with him." She paused a nasty taste coming to her mouth remembering what had happened, "Morgost kissed me and I fought him, but he took pleasure in my struggles. Then I pulled his knife and stabbed his shoulder. He released me and knocked me out. That's how I got the bruise."

"Then at midday," she continued, "the orc took me to the tower, where he was waiting and he kept taunting me, but he stopped after he mentioned that you were left for dead. And that's when you found me."

"Oh, Lendemel," Elrohir said wrapping his arm tighter about her, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright now." Hawk sighed taking comfort in his embrace.

"No it's not." He replied, "I should have followed sooner."

"Elrohir," she said looking into his eyes, "you were injured. I understand."

He looked down at her and realized that she was close enough for him to kiss her, all he had to do was lower his head and he would taste those soft lips. He could easily forget about everything that had happened to her and just hold her forever. His head lowered but he caught himself before he followed through with the thought.

"Elrohir," Hawk's voice reached his ears, he looked into her eyes, "don't stop."

She pulled his head down and her lips met his. Elrohir was shocked that she had done that but he willingly gave in to her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Help Comes in Strange Ways

Chapter 13: Help Comes in Strange Ways

"Someone help me. I need some help, I can't do this on my own."

Lillian sat up startled awake.

"Lendemel!" she whispered thinking that her sister was in the room. Then she realized that it was only a dream. But it had been so real. She looked out her window confused; it was the middle of the night. Maybe she was only imagining things. She had had a very trying day, after all, what with the wedding and all. But her sister's cry sounded so desperate. She knew that whatever it was about, Hawk really needed some help. She rose, slipped on her clothes and went into her brother's room.

"Lindir," she called softly.

"Yes Lillian." He replied from the window.

"What are you doing up?" she asked confused.

"I had a dream." He answered turning to his twin, "Why are you up?"

"I had a dream as well." She replied going over to him.

"I am going to go find Lendemel." He said looking into the blue eyes of his sister, "She needs help."

"I was going to say the same thing." She was terribly confused.

"It seems that she is connected to both of us." Lindir laughed softly, "Well shall we tell Eldarion and then be off?"

"I think that would be best." Lillian replied laughing along with him, "But how are we to get there in time?"

"I know of a way, but it could be dangerous." He said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room.

The twins went straight to the king and told them of their need to go help their sister. He let them go knowing that they would not be stopped. Lillian returned to her room and left a note for Cat explaining where she had gone, then she joined her brother at the gate to the city. Lindir whistled softly and a few moments later Morgwae appeared.

"Morgwae," he said going over to the horse cautiously, "I know that you don't like to carry anyone but your master, but she needs our help. We need to reach her fast, could you please take us to her."

Morgwae shook his head in acknowledgement of the elf's request. The twins jumped on his back and he took off. They didn't know where they were headed but apparently the horse did.

8888888

Elrohir looked down at the face of his sleeping wife. He smiled to himself. She looked so peaceful he hated to wake her but they did have something that they needed to do.

"Amin meleth le, Lendemel." He said brushing the hair away from her face, not able to keep the thought to himself anymore.

"A amin meleth le, Elrohir." She replied opening her eyes.

"I thought you were asleep." He laughed as she pulled his head down for a kiss.

"How am I supposed to sleep with you watching me?" she pouted playfully as she twirled a loose strand of his hair around her finger.

"That doesn't make any sense at all." He replied pulling her to him, "Because I have watched you sleep on countless occasions."

"Is that so?" Her words wound around him like an embrace.

"We really should be going." He said sitting up, trying to fight the urge to lie there all day with her.

"Later." She replied pulling him back down.

A few hours later, Elrohir rose, pulled on some clothes and began to gather their things so they could be on their way. Hawk laid on her side watching him, a smile dancing across her face. He noticed her look and smiled back.

Hawk's expression changed in an instant. She sat up and looked at the entrance to the cave. She thought she heard someone approaching. She knew that she didn't have time to get dressed, so she wrapped the blanket around her and went over to the opening cautiously.

"Mani na ta?" Elrohir said strapping on his weapons.

She put her finger to her lips to silence him. Then she nodded for him to get behind her. His knife was in her hand in an instant ready for the intruder. But she stopped the stroke as a blond head appeared in the cave.

"Lillian?" she asked confused.

"Lendemel is that you?" her sister replied looking over at her, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of the cave, "Lindir I found them."

"He can't come in here!" Hawk said looking down at the blanket she was wearing.

"It's alright Lendemel." Elrohir laughed at her, "Get dressed, I'll go out and talk with the twins."

Elrohir went out and saw the twins along with Morgwae. He laughed at the horse that was trying desperately to get away from Lindir and enter the cave.

"You'd better let him go, Lin." Elrohir said, "He'll pull your arm off if you're not careful."

Lindir released the horse and he ran nimbly up the slope to the cave and entered it. Hawk screamed when she saw the horse.

"Morgwae," the three elves outside laughed as she yelled at the horse, "get out of here. I'm fine. Elrohir could you please get this horse out of here."

"Hey, horse," he called from his spot outside, "you heard her, get out of there."

"Thanks," she replied sarcastically coming out of the cave, "that helped a lot."

"I thought it was pretty funny." He laughed at her perturbed face.

"I didn't." she scowled at the horse as he exited the cave, "He ate some of the lembas we brought with us."

"That's because that's what Ammie fed him." He replied pulling her into his arms. "So what's the plan?"

"Well," she smiled up at him, "I know that I have to face Morgost, probably alone. But if you three could handle the orcs I think it would be great."

"That's fine with us." Lillian replied smiling at the difference in the couple.

"Why are you here anyway?" Hawk asked looking over at her brother and sister.

"You called for help." Lindir said laughing at her confused look, "And since we are the good brother and sister that we are, we heard it and came running… riding, whatever, we're here anyway."

"Well," Elrohir spoke up, "I'm glad they're here. So," he turned to look at his wife, "when should we go?"

"Tonight." She replied, "He won't expect a night attack. He will think that I won't be coming back, so tonight is the best time."

The foursome made their way into the cave to finalize their plans.

8888888

Morgost paced the upper room. He couldn't get the girl off his mind. She was beginning to get on his nerves. She hadn't been gone but a few hours, and already he missed the sight of her. It was now early evening and he was seriously considering going down to see the girl. He shook his head, he would give her one day alone, and then he would break her the hard way.

The next evening he went down to the room the girl was being held in. He glared at the sleeping orc by the door. He would punish him later for falling asleep while on watch because at the moment he wanted to see the girl. He picked up the key and turned the lock. The door slid open with a complaining creak, and Morgost entered the chamber.

"Deloth!"

The orc groaned as he came to. His head felt like it had been split in two. Then he noticed the open door behind him. His eyes grew large in fear. If his master found out that someone had entered while he was asleep he was sure to be killed. Morgost's face appeared from inside the chamber.

"Where is she?" he snapped.

"What, my lord?" he stammered, "No one has been here since I put her in there."

"Well," Morgost's voice was deadly, "she is gone, and you will take as many orcs as can be spared and find her."

Deloth rose to do his master's bidding. He took all but a few orcs and headed out of the tower. He didn't know where the girl would head but he figured she would go back to where her friend had fallen, so he went in that direction.

8888888

Hawk watched the orcs from the entrance to the cave. Where were they headed? A smile crept over her features. They were looking for her. Her plan was perfect; Morgost had just discovered her absence and had emptied his fortress to find her. This was going to be easier than she thought.

"Morgwae," she called quietly to the horse, "go to the king and give him this, it will warn him of the danger headed his way." She tied a letter into the horse's mane and swatted his flank. He took off at a full run.

8888888

"Cat," the letter read, "I've gone off in search of Hawk. Don't worry about anything; we'll be fine. Lin and I will bring her back to Minas Tirith as soon as we are able. All the best. Lil."

Cat was stunned. Why did her sister need someone to look for her? She didn't understand, but she went to find her husband.

"Estel," she said as she entered their room, "I think Hawk is in trouble."

"What do you want me to do about it, my love?" he smiled as he pulled her into his arms.

"I think you should go help her." She replied biting her lip, "I mean I know that Lin and Lil are really good and all, but if she really is in danger more would help."

"Alright," he kissed her briefly, "I will go to your sister's aid."

An hour later, Estel rode out with a hundred of the best soldiers in Gondor. He made his way east, stopping along the way at every village calling for all able-bodied men to come to arms.

"By order of the king," the herald cried in the center of the village, "all men able to fight are to come with us within the hour."

Matthew looked at the boy and the soldiers following him in confusion. Did he really think that there was a war coming? There was no reason for all this but he went along, because he wasn't about to deny the king's summons. If the king believed that war was brewing, who was he to argue?

"Nora," he said as he grabbed his weapons, "I have to go. I will be back as soon as I am able."

"Be careful, Matthew." She cried throwing her arms around his neck.

Matthew made his way out to the waiting soldiers and nodded to the other men from the village. None of them were really suited to fight, but they couldn't deny the king either. Then his eyes caught Hayden. He smiled slightly; at least one person would have his back if there really were trouble.

The next evening, Estel reigned in his horse sharply. Another horse was approaching very fast. But when he caught sight of the riders he veered till he was standing before the prince. The horse tossed his head and Estel noticed the note in his mane. He dismounted and went over to the large stallion cautiously. When the note was in his hand the horse turned and ran in the direction it had come.

"Your majesty," it began, "I'm sending my horse to you with this message to warn you of impending doom. Orcs are headed toward Gondor; I don't think they will stop until they find what they are looking for. Which they won't find there, so be on your guard."

It was unsigned and the prince didn't recognize the hand, but he would find the orcs and kill them. He turned and motioned for the leaders to come to him.

"What is it?" Matthew asked when he reached the prince.

"Orcs." He replied handing the missive to his second in command, "What do you make of it, Peregrin son of Bergil?"

"I don't know, sir." He answered handing the page back.

"What is the meaning of this, boy?" Mattew snapped.

"Watch your tongue, soldier." Peregrin growled fire shooting from his eyes.

"Mount up," Estel commanded the troops, "we're going orc hunting."

"What do you mean, boy?" Matthew was tired of being ignored so he grabbed the prince's arm.

"Release him at once." Peregrin's sword was pointed at his throat.

"It's alright," Estel said putting his hand on the older man's arm, "I'm sure he meant no harm." He turned his gaze to the other man, "We are going to go fight the orcs. And don't touch me again."

Matthew glared at the boy. Who did he think he was? But the other man caught his gaze and grabbed his arm, escorting him back to his horse.

"If I see you near the prince again," he growled in his ear, "I will kill you myself."

His mouth fell open in shock. This was the prince of Gondor? He didn't look older than Hayden; he thought that the prince was an older man. But he knew that he wouldn't get any answers out of anyone so he remained silent.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Secret Revealed

Chapter 14: A Secret Revealed

When it was completely dark the four elves left the cave. They reached the tower a half an hour later. Hawk motioned for the twins and Elrohir to find all the remaining orcs, while she made her way to the tower. She knew where Morgost was going to be, he had revealed a little of himself to her when he captured her. When she was outside the upper room she drew her sword, there was a pale blue light radiating from it. She smiled; it was definitely an elvish blade. Her hand reached for the handle of the door.

8888888

Estel held up his hand for the company to stop. He could tell that the orcs they were hunting were close. He motioned for everyone to spread out so they could close in on their prey. He nodded at Peregrin to gather the commanders. Mattew saw the order and made his way to the prince, Hayden at his side.

"What's the plan, your highness?" Peregrin asked his commander.

"They're looking for something, so they won't be expecting us." Estel explained, "If we spread out, we can catch them totally off guard. But don't get reckless, they are more then likely armed and ready for battle."

"How do you know what they are thinking?" Hayden inquired curiously.

"I received a message earlier that told me what was happening." The prince replied turning his gaze to the young man, "And who are you?"

"I am Hayden, second in command under Matthew." He bowed his head in respect.

"Hayden, Matthew." The prince mumbled.

"Your highness," Peregrin put his hand on his prince's shoulder, "is something wrong?"

"Is your daughter named Catherine?" Estel asked ignoring the other man.

"That is my daughter's name." Matthew replied confused, "But how do know of her?"

"I thought you disowned her." He countered.

"I disown anyone who would side with those creatures." He snapped vehemently.

"Get out of my sight, both of you," Estel growled, "before I kill you. Oh, and just for your information, those creatures, as you so disrespectfully call the elves, happen to include my grandmother. So I would be very careful, if I were you, about what you say about them."

"No one in their right mind," Hayden countered, "would marry one of them."

"If I recall correctly," the prince replied glaring at him, "you were going to marry one Lendemel Hawk, and I do recall that she is the daughter of Ammie and Legolas, two very prominent elves. I think that you two should go home, because Hawk doesn't need help from either of you."

"Lendemel's in trouble." Matthew brow furrowed in concern.

"Yes, that is why I came." Estel said calmly, "Catherine asked me to go to the aid of her sister."

"It's all my fault." The older man cried, "None of this would have happened if I would have accepted her. I should never have driven them away. She would be safe at home right now if I hadn't turned my back on her."

"No," the prince replied putting his hand comfortingly on the other's shoulder, "she had to leave. It was her destiny. No one could stop it, it was appointed to her at birth, when Valin chose her."

They were unable to say more because a rider approached with the news that the orcs had been spotted.

8888888

The door opened silently and Hawk entered the chamber. Morgost was standing on the other side of the room with his back to the door. She raised her sword to strike; this was just too easy. He was going to be defeated in a matter of seconds.

"I see you came back to me, my little bird." His voice sounded pleased by the fact.

"I came back to kill you." She snapped.

"Ah, but no one can kill me, little bird." he turned to look at her an evil smile on his face, "So put the weapon down and I promise I won't hurt you."

"Forgive me for not believing you," she laughed, "but I know that I can kill you and I don't think I'll lower my sword."

"I really don't want to hurt you, little bird." His eyes narrowed into slits, "But if you refuse to drop the sword, I will."

His own sword was in his hand in a heartbeat. And without warning he charged at Hawk. But she parried the blow with ease. Morgost scowled at her. She was good. But he knew that no one could beat him, except the one with the ring. And she didn't have that. He smiled wickedly and struck again. But she countered it deftly.

"Careful, little bird," he laughed, "I might have to hurt you badly if you keep this up."

"I doubt it." She replied parrying another blow, "For I cannot be injured."

His sword flicked her hair out of her face to look at her cheek. The bruise he had given her was gone, as was the cut on her neck. That was impossible, no one could heal that fast. She raised Tiggara and removed his blade from the vicinity of her face. She smiled at his confused look. Then she lunged and her sword entered his flesh just above the abdomen.

Morgost pulled back shocked that he had dropped his guard enough for her to stab him. He wouldn't let that happen again. He needed to get the weapon away from her so he could grab her. He really didn't want her injured, but she was trying his patience. He might give her enough of an injury to make her drop the sword and then he would have her.

Hawk met his eyes fearlessly. He could try anything he wanted, but she would still defeat him. She raised her blade in challenge. He accepted by raising his own sword. The swords met and he used his weight to get within a few inches of her. Then he reached his hand down and drew his knife from his belt. He plunged it into her right side. Her mouth fell open in shock and pain.

8888888

Estel looked around at the orcs. There were a lot of them but they were no match for the skilled soldiers of Gondor. He glanced down the line of soldiers and noticed that Matthew was fighting rather close by. He made his way over to him.

"Matthew," he called, "lets drive them back. Let them lead us to Hawk."

"A forced retreat." The older man replied, "It should work."

The prince motioned for the riders to close in and force the orcs back. Most of the orcs fled before the rage of the Gondorians. But Deloth knew that if he returned without the girl, he would be killed so he remained to fight. Estel saw him and quickly severed his head, sending it off down the line.

8888888

Hawk looked down at the knife in Morgost's hand. She gagged at the sight of her own blood. Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees. Her left hand flew to her side. But he raised the knife again and she raised her sword with both hands to stop it.

"I warned you that I would hurt you, little bird." He said knocking the sword from her grasp, "But you refused to listen."

Hawk felt sick to her stomach, but she ignored it. She had to get her sword back. She needed to complete her task. Morgost forced her up, an evil smile stretching across his face.

"So, little bird," he sneered, "can't stand the sight of your own blood, is that it."

"No." she snarled through clenched teeth.

"Well," he replied running his finger down her cheek, "it doesn't matter now. For you are mine, little bird."

He lowered his head and kissed her savagely. Drinking in her pain and hatred. Hawk fought with all she had, but it was no use his hold was like a vice. He raised his head and dropped his weapons. She would pay for her little stunts. He would make sure of it. He would make her wish she had never been born. And then he would kill her.

Once he relaxed his hold, Hawk shoved him away in disgust and retrieved her sword. She pointed it at him menacingly. She would rather go out fighting than let him have his way with her. He laughed at the look of hatred in her eyes.

"You cannot kill me, little bird." He mocked, moving toward her, "Only the keeper of the ring of hope can do that."

"My name is Lendemel Hawk." She said plunging Tiggara into his heart, "My mother was Ammie Hawk," she pushed the blade further into his chest, "the keeper of Valin, she gave it to me the day I was born. And I say to you die."

Morgost fell to his knees. It couldn't be. The ring had left Middle Earth. Then he noticed the heart shaped band on her finger. She was the keeper of Valin. And this was his doom!

Hawk withdrew her blade and watched as he fell to the ground. She winced and fell to her knees. Her hand went to her side, which felt like it was on fire. Valin quickly took care of the wound, but that wasn't what was bothering her. She leaned over and retched violently. Then she slipped into unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Removal of Power

Chapter 15: The Removal of Power

Elrohir ran to the tower. He knew that Morgost had been defeated because the foundation was crumbling fast. He had to get Hawk and make sure she was out before the whole place collapsed. He entered the room and saw Hawk lying on the floor. Tears sprang to his eyes; she couldn't be dead. He ran over to her and lifted her gently into his arms. Then he made his way out of the tower.

When he reached the entrance, the tower fell to the ground in ruins. The evil of Middle Earth was gone. No longer would anything come from that region again. Sauron's minions were all destroyed now. There would never again be a dark lord to terrorize the peoples of Middle Earth.

When Lillian and Lindir saw Elrohir they were shocked. What happened to Hawk? She looked awful. There was blood on her tunic and she looked pale. But she couldn't be dead, she just couldn't. This was their sister, Ammie's daughter, the keeper of Valin; she couldn't be dead.

8888888

Estel and the soldiers watched in amazement as the orcs began to fight amongst themselves. It appeared that there was some sort of power struggle. Before long more than half of the remaining orcs were slain. The soldiers took out the rest with ease.

Estel looked around, where was Hawk? She had to be here, somewhere. He wouldn't go back until he found her. He urged his horse on. Then he saw something in the distance, it was Elrohir and the twins. They were headed in his direction. But where was Hawk?

He heeled his mount and took off toward the elves. Matthew saw him and followed. When they reached them, Matthew jumped off his horse and went over to Elrohir.

"Give her to me," he said tears streaming down his face, "I will take her home."

"No." The elf shook his head, "I need to take her to Minas Tirith."

"But she needs help." The man protested, "The village is closer."

But Elrohir ignored him and whistled quietly. A moment later Morgwae appeared at his side. When the horse saw his master, he nudged her slightly.

"Morgwae, tampa tanya!" Elrohir scolded, "She's injured, I need to take her to Minas Tirith. Will you allow me to ride?"

The horse bowed his head. Elrohir jumped onto his back, still holding the limp form of Hawk. She groaned and all eyes flew to her.

"Lendemel." Elrohir said his grip tightening around her, "Le lasto amin? Please answer me." His voice was barely audible.

Her eyes fluttered for a moment but they remained closed. Elrohir looked down at her, tears stinging his eyes. She had to be all right, she couldn't leave him.

"Lendemel," Matthew said approaching the horse, but Morgwae sidestepped, "Lendemel, wake up. Please, sweetheart, do this for me."

"I need to get her out of here." Elrohir replied eyeing the man in front of him suspiciously, "Noro lim, Morgwae."

The horse took off and headed to Minas Tirith at a full run. Matthew watched as the horse disappeared from sight, then he turned to Estel.

"I have to follow them." He said seriously.

"Why?" Lindir snapped, "So you can make her feel bad when she wakes up, I don't think so."

"You don't understand," The man looked at the elf regretfully, "I need to tell her how sorry I am for the way I treated her. She is my daughter and I treated her like a criminal."

"You're right you did." Lillian replied disdainfully, "And I don't think that either of your daughters will forgive you easily. Elrohir sure hasn't. He cares for Hawk more than you ever could."

"Now, Lil, Lin," Estel said trying to break up the heated discussion, "I think he means what he says. As soon as he found out she was in trouble, he decided to stay."

"You weren't there, Estel." Lillian countered, "He will have to prove by his actions that he won't hurt her again before I let him near my sister. His earlier actions said he cared more about another's child than the one he raised as his own. My parents, who had just met her, came to her aid, while he stood by and watched. I will not have that man near her, especially if she is injured."

Having said her piece Lillian turned and started running toward Minas Tirith, Lindir close on her heels. Estel and Matthew watched them for a few minutes then they mounted and followed them.

8888888

Hawk heard Elrohir's voice, but it sounded like it came from miles away. She felt like she was floating in a sea of black forgetfulness. It would be so easy to just remain there. But the insistency in her husband's voice tugged at her.

"Wait."

Hawk was now in a very bright room. She closed her eyes to block out the sudden light. What was going on?

"Lendemel."

She turned around looking for the speaker, "Am I dead?" she asked confused.

"No, little one, you are not." The voice answered.

"Who are you?" she was tired of talking to the air, "Where am I?"

"I am inside your head." There was a note of humor in the bodiless voice, "But that isn't the point. I need to tell you some things."

"Like what?" her eyes narrowed into slits.

"I need to tell you that your ring is finished." It continued, "Valin no longer has any power."

"Why?"

"Because, its time is over. Valin has done what it needed to do." The voice explained, "The kind of evil it was meant to destroy will never come back. Valin is no longer needed to protect Middle Earth. And I think it is also your time. You have done well, and you should join your parents in Valinor."

"But what if I want to stay?" she countered.

"It is your choice, but I know that the sea calls you just as it called your father. You will not want to remain. And your husband will go with you, as will your children."

"What children?" she was terribly confused.

"You'll see."

Hawk's brow furrowed in thought, "Do you mean that I am pregnant?"

"Yes, now go back and join your husband. He is calling you." The voice answered, "Tell him what I have told you."

8888888

When Elrohir reached Minas Tirith, he took Hawk up to the palace. Cat saw them and ran over to check on her sister.

"What happened?" she asked tears pooling in her eyes.

"I don't know." The elf answered looking down at his wife's sister, "She went to face Morgost alone and I found her like this. She hasn't woken up."

"Come," the princess said opening a door off to the side, "lay her in here. I will go find a healer."

"Thank you." Elrohir replied setting his wife down on the bed.

Cat took her leave and went in search of someone to help her sister. Elrohir looked down at his wife, she looked peaceful, almost serene. But he knew that she needed to wake up. He wouldn't let her die.

"Lendemel," he pleaded, pulling her back into his arms, "please come back to me."

"Elrohir." Her voice sounded faint in his ears.

He held her at arms length and looked into the eyes of his wife; she was awake. "You're back." He whispered unable to speak louder because of the tears clogging his throat.

At that moment Cat returned with a man from the houses of healing. He went over to the bed and looked down at Hawk. She looked from him to her husband confused.

"Well," the healer said, "let me have a look at you."

"I'm fine." She replied sitting up, "Or at least I will be. You may go, I am all right, really."

"If you are sure, my lady." He looked at her suspiciously.

"I am." She smiled at his look.

The healer bowed and left the room. Cat approached her sister cautiously. Hawk saw her hesitancy and smiled at her. She motioned for the princess to sit down next to her.

"What is going on, Hawk?" her sister asked as soon as she was seated.

"I can't explain it now." Hawk replied a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, "At least not with you." Her eyes traveled over to her husband, "I must discuss it with Elrohir first."

"I can take a hint." Cat laughed, "I'll leave you two alone for a while. But I do want to know what happened."

"So," Elrohir said when Cat had gone, "what did happen?"

"I killed Morgost, but that's not what I wanted to discuss." She smiled up at him.

"Well then what do you want to discuss?" he asked confused.

"I was told to tell you that Valin's time is over." She replied, "It has no power left. He also said that it was my time to head over the sea. And he said that I was pregnant."

"So," he hadn't caught the last phrase because she had said it in a great rush, "You mean that we are to leave Middle Earth, never to return."

"Yes." She smiled realizing her mistake; she was going to have a little fun before she got back around to that topic. "So when are we going to leave?"

"I think that we should talk to the twins before we go." He answered seriously, "And we should wait a few months to see what we can help with here."

"A few months?" she pretended to be scandalized, "Do you realize how difficult it will be to travel in a few months time?"

"What are you talking about?" he was still in the dark, "What will be different in a few months time?"

"Elrohir, I already told you." She bit her lip to hide her laughter, "So since you refuse to listen," she rose and started toward the door, "I think I will go tell Cat."

"Lendemel Hawk!" he said pulling her back and into his lap, "Tell me what you are talking about."

"Why?" she teased, "So you can ignore me again?"

"I promise to listen this time." He frowned not remembering her saying anything that he didn't understand.

"I am with child, Elrohir." She said kissing his cheek.

His mouth fell open in shock. What was she talking about? That was impossible. How could this have happened? How could she know that? Hawk read his expression and laughed at him.

"Elrohir," she put her hands on the sides of his face, "the one who told me about my ring, told me about the child to come. And you know it makes sense because I feel different, and I started to feel sick when I fought Morgost."

"But…"

"Elrohir." She put her hand to his mouth, "Just accept the fact that I know what I am talking about."

At that moment the door burst open and Matthew walked in. Hawk looked at him shocked. What was he doing here? Then the twins and the prince entered. She smiled at her brother and sister.

"You're alright." Lindir cried running over to his sister and pulling her to her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine." She laughed as he embraced her.

"Well," Lillian laughed pulling Hawk into a hug, "I'm glad that we didn't have to lose a sister."

"Lendemel." Matthew said going over to her when Lillian had released her, "Can you forgive me?"

"Yes papa, I do forgive you." She replied, tears pooling in her eyes, "And I am sorry that I now have to leave you."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I mean that my time is over." She answered seriously, "It is time for me to take my place in Valinor, with my parents. But know that I will never forget you, or Nora. And know that I will always love you."

"Is this your doing?" he snapped turning to Elrohir.

"No, papa," Hawk sighed, he would never change, "it was mine. The sea calls me, just as it did my father. I did not realize that fact until today, but it is true. I can no longer stay in Middle Earth; the time of the elves is over."

8888888

A few months later, Hawk, Elrohir and the twins boarded a ship and set out for Valinor. Cat and the prince were the only ones to see them off. The good bye between Hawk and Cat was heart breaking for they knew that they would never see one another again. Before the ship was out of sight, Hawk looked back and waved to her sister and her husband.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

Ammie waited in anxious anticipation. Manwe had told her that her children, all of them, were headed to Valinor. So she and Legolas headed to the port city and awaited the arrival of the ship bearing their children. Elladan was also there waiting for his brother. Then they saw what they were looking for; on the horizon was a ship.

When the ship docked, Lillian and Lindir jumped off and ran over to their parents.

"I am so glad you made it." Ammie was close to tears as she embraced the twins, "But where is Lendemel?"

"She should be coming." Lillian replied looking back at the ship.

Elrohir and Hawk had just arrived on the deck and were making their way slowly onto shore. Lillian smiled, for each one carried a precious little bundle.

"Ro!" Elladan cried when he saw his twin, "I'm so glad you're back, I missed you so much."

"I missed you as well, Dan." Elrohir laughed as his brother ran up to him, "Oh, allow me to introduce my wife, Lendemel Hawk."

"Wife? I thought you were going over there to keep an eye on the keeper of Valin." His brother eyed him suspiciously.

"I did. Lendemel is the keeper of Valin." Elrohir replied as she moved from his side.

"Nana, Ada." she smiled as she greeted her parents.

"Lendemel." Ammie did her best not to cry at the sight of her youngest daughter.

"Oh, Elrohir, would you come over here for a moment?" she called turning to her husband.

He made his way over to her. When he reached her she took the bundle from his arms and handed it to her mother, then she handed hers to her father.

"What is this?" Legolas asked confused.

"These are my daughters, Catherine and Nora." She replied.

Ammie's mouth fell open in shock. She looked down at the infant in her arms, a tear rolling down her cheek. Her daughter had found love. Legolas looked from the child in his arms to the one in his wife's. They were identical with golden blond hair, except for the eye color. The one in his arms had greenish-blue eyes like her mother and the other had gray eyes like her father.

"Well, Ro," he looked over at his old friend, "congratulations. They're beautiful."

"Well I think their mother had more to do with that than I did. I mean really they look like her." Elrohir laughed.

"Ro," Elladan said as he approached, "why didn't you let me hold my nieces first?"

"Well, Dan," Hawk replied, easily adopting his nickname, "I thought their grandparents should be the first to hold them."

"Grandparents?" he looked from the girl to the couple holding the babies.

He gasped. The girl before him was the spitting image of Ammie. Why hadn't he seen it when she was introduced? But the way his brother had introduced her made him think that she wasn't Ammie's.

"I see that your brother notices the similarities between me and my mother." Hawk laughed looking at her husband, "And now that you mention it, you two are identical. Why did you not tell me?"

"You never asked, melo nin." He smiled and pulled her into his arms, "But it doesn't matter, because I trust that you can tell us apart."

"Of course I can." She laughed, "Because I love you."

"And I love you." He replied.

The elves made their way back to the home of Ammie and Legolas. Once there Hawk met all of Elrohir's family and many others. But they were happy and in love. And that my friends, is the end of the tale.


	17. Elvish Glossary

AN: Okay, so this story is much shorter than the original, but in my defense, I wasn't even going to continue writing fanfics when I did this

AN: Okay, so this story is much shorter than the original, but in my defense, I wasn't even going to continue writing fanfics when I did this. I already had a story idea set out for an original, which didn't pan out but anyway. I hope you liked it, I haven't even read through this one in almost three years.

Anyway, here's the elvish used in the story.

Elvish:

Namarie, dilthen min—Farewell, little one

Auta miqula orqu—Go kiss an orc

Naneth—mother

Dain—hush

Amin feuya ten' le edan—You disgust me human

Ya na tanya?—Who is that?

N'dela no'ho—Don't worry about him

Hollen am—Shut up

Mani na roeg?—What's wrong?

Mani na ta?—What is it?

Ai, dilthen min. Uuma dela. Ta na ilye tir.—Oh, little one. Don't worry. It is all right.

Mae govannen—Well met (greetings)

Nana—mommy

Ada—daddy

Amin hiraetha—I'm sorry

U-moe edaved—There is nothing to forgive

Mani nae le umien?—What have you been doing?

Hannon le—Thank you

Le creoso—You're welcome

Tenna' ento lye omenta—Until next we meet

'Quel amrun—Good morning

Quel marth—Good luck

Amin meleth le—I love you

A amin meleth le—And I love you

Tampa tanya—Stop that

Le lasto amin?—Can you hear me?

Noro lim—Ride on

Melo nin—my love


End file.
